Un mundo entre tú y yo
by naiara moon
Summary: Mina Aino siempre ha sido, desde que tiene uso de razón, la eterna segundona con respecto a su hermana gemela.Humillada, huye del glamour de Manhattan para encerrarse en casa de sus padres, en Maryland. Cuando se destape un secreto familiar, las dos hermanas tendrán que replantearse quiénes son en realidad y qué quieren hacer al fin con su vida.
1. Argumento

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen, los personajes de sailor moon tampoco me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, solo usos sus personajes para esta historia._**

**_Argumento_**

Mina Aino siempre ha sido, desde que tiene uso de razón, la eterna segundona con respecto a su hermana gemela, la rematadamente guapa Serena. Sin embargo, con casi la treintena cumplida, Mina está muy cerca de obtener al fin un gran logro: tras varios años de jornadas semanales de más de ochenta horas y una profunda soledad, ahora va a ser nombrada vicepresidenta creativa de la exclusiva agencia de publicidad en la que trabaja. Lo que no sabe Mina es que, durante el transcurso de una noche aciaga, los sueños que tan cuidadosamente ha planeado van a saltar por los aires.

Humillada, huye del glamour de Manhattan para encerrarse en casa de sus padres, en Maryland. Por desgracia, la gran espina clavada en la autoestima de Mina, su gemela Serena, vive a diez escasos minutos y está preparando la boda con su particular príncipe azul. Cuando se destape un secreto familiar, las dos hermanas tendrán que replantearse quiénes son en realidad y qué quieren hacer al fin con su vida.


	2. capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1 _**

_Al empujar la pesada puerta de cristal de Richards, Dunne & Krantz y empezar a recorrer el largo pasillo que conducía a los despachos de los ejecutivos, me di cuenta de que allí delante había una luz encendida._

_Nunca estaban encendidas tan temprano. Empece acelerar mi paso._

_A medida que me acercaba, vi que era la luz de mi despacho. Me había ido a casa a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada para echar una cabezada y darme una ducha, pero había cerrado la puerta del despacho con llave. Lo había comprobado varias veces. De pronto, allí dentro había alguien._

_Eché a correr, presa del pánico, mientras todo empezaba a darme vueltas… ¿Me había dejado el storyboard destapado y a la vista? ¿Podía estar alguien saboteando la campaña publicitaria con la que llevaba semanas rompiéndome la cabeza, la campaña de la que dependía todo mi futuro?_

_Entre en mi despacho en el preciso instante en que la intrusa alargaba la mano hacia mi escritorio._

_—¡Mina! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —me regañó mi ayudante, Luna, cazada en el momento mismo en que dejaba un humeante recipiente de café sobre mi mesa._

_—Dios mío, lo siento —me disculpé, dándome un bofetón mental._

_Si alguna vez acababa buscando ligue por internet (lo cual, la verdad sea dicha, sería lo mas probable), tendría que marcar la siempre popular casilla de «loco/a paranoico/a» cuando rellenara los rasgos de mi personalidad. Más me valía comprarme una barricada para mantener a raya a los solteros de Nueva York._

_—No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí tan temprano —le expliqué a Luna mientras mi respiración recuperaba un ritmo normal. Nota personal: no olvidar apuntarme a un gimnasio, visto que me quedo sin resuello después de una carrera de veinte metros. Y mejor no pensar en cuántas veces llegaré a ir, teniendo en cuenta que llevo los últimos dos años diciéndome que debo apuntarme a uno._

_—Hoy es un gran día —dijo Luna, acercándome el café._

_—Eres increíble. —Cerré los ojos, arenosos, mientras daba un sorbo y sentía cómo ese milagro líquido inundaba mis venas—. Lo necesitaba de verdad. No he dormido mucho._

_—Tampoco has desayunado, ¿a que no? —preguntó Luna con las manos plantadas en las caderas. Se quedó allí de pie con su metro cincuenta y dos de altura, igualita que una abuela de mejillas sonrosadas, de esas que tejen tapetes. Una abuelita que no dudaría en levantarse de su mecedora para ir a buscar su escopeta recortada si alguien la hacía enfadar._

_—Lo compensaré con la comida —me defendí, evitando su mirada._

_Aun después de cinco años, todavía no me había acostumbrado a tener ayudante, y mucho menos una que era tres décadas mayor que yo pero cuyo salario era una tercera parte del mío. Tanto Luna como yo sabíamos que ella era la que llevaba los pantalones en nuestra relación, pero el secreto de nuestra felicidad residía en que fingíamos que era todo lo contrario. Más o menos igual que mis padres: mi madre siempre nos remitía a la autoridad de mi padre, pero no sin antes haberlo amenazado a él sin piedad para que aceptara su punto de vista._

_—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con los del catering —dijo Luna—. ¿Quieres que te retenga las llamadas esta mañana?_

_—Por favor —respondí—. A menos que sea una emergencia. O Artemis, de Creative; le ha dado un ataque al ver el tamaño de letra de la maqueta del anuncio y tengo que tranquilizarlo. O Yaten. Quiero repasarlo todo una vez más con él esta mañana. Y, veamos, quién más, quién más… Ah, cualquiera de Cosméticos Gloss, por supuesto._

_»Ay, Dios, estarán aquí dentro de… —Consulté mi reloj, y el aire se me congeló en los pulmones—. ¡Dos horas!_

_—No tan deprisa, señorita —ordenó Luna con una voz que solo podía describirse como de «llevapantalones»._

_Salió disparada hacia su mesa y regresó con una bolsita de papel en la que había una magdalena de arándanos y dos analgésicos._

_—Sabía que no habrías comido nada, así que he comprado una de más. Y vuelves a tener dolor de cabeza, ¿a que sí? —preguntó._

_—No es muy horrible —mentí mientras extendía la mano para aceptar los analgésicos… con la esperanza de que no reparase en que me había mordido todas las uñas. Otra vez._

_Cuando Luna por fin cerró la puerta, me desplomé en mi gran sillón de cuero y bebí otro largo y grato sorbo de café. La luz del sol de primera hora de la mañana entraba a raudales por las ventanas, a mi espalda, y relucía sobre el dorado Premio Clio que engalanaba mi escritorio. Deslicé un dedo sobre él para que me diera suerte, igual que hacía siempre que tenía una presentación._

_Después lo acaricié una segunda vez. Porque en esta ocasión no se trataba de un día de presentación cualquiera. De ese día dependía muchísimo más que conseguir otra cuenta multimillonaria. Si daba en el blanco con la exposición y Cosméticos Gloss se sumaba a nuestra cartera de clientes… Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No pude terminar ese pensamiento; no quería gafarme._

_Me levanté de un salto y crucé el despacho para contemplar las fotografías de mis retoños; otro de mis rituales supersticiosos para los grandes días. Tenía toda una pared cubierta de marcos negros, sencillos pero caros, y cada uno de ellos exhibía un anuncio de revista diferente: un padre con delantal rojo haciendo perritos calientes en la barbacoa; una pareja de niños bien hundiendo los pies descalzos en su nueva alfombra; una joven ejecutiva reclinada en un asiento de avión de primera clase. Gozosamente reclinada._

_Sonreí al recordar aquel trabajo. Me había costado dos semanas y tres grupos focales decidirme por el adjetivo «gozosa» en lugar de «tranquila». Aun así, casi me habían tumbado la campaña entera en el último minuto porque la modelo que había seleccionado llevaba exactamente el mismo corte de pelo que la ex mujer del propietario de la línea aérea, la cual lo había convencido de que el amor verdadero no necesitaba de acuerdos prematrimoniales._

_ Si no hubiese encontrado un tubo de gomina de cinco dólares en el maletín de la maquilladora y no le hubiera suplicado al cliente que nos concediera treinta segundos más, nuestra agencia habría perdido una cuenta de dos millones de dólares… a cuenta de una media melena. Como todo el mundo sabía, los clientes eran veleidosos y la regla general, decía que cuanto más rico el cliente, más chalado_

_El que iba a reunirse conmigo ese día era dueño de medio Manhattan._

_Saqué la maqueta del anuncio de revista que mi equipo había elaborado para Gloss y lo revisé por millonésima vez en busca de unos fallos inexistentes. Me había pasado tres semanas seguidas rompiéndome la cabeza con todos y cada uno de los detalles de esa campaña, y quizá no tendría ni diez minutos para presentarla en nuestra sala de reuniones dentro de… Consulté el reloj y el corazón me dio un vuelco._

_Al contrario que otras empresas del ramo de la publicidad, mi agencia seguía la política de desdibujar la división entre el trabajo creativo y la vertiente económica de nuestras cuentas. Si querías hacer carrera en Richards, Dunne & Krantz, tenías que ser capaz de llevar ambos aspectos. Desde luego, eso también suponía que la responsabilidad de la presentación era toda mía y de nadie más._

_La peor parte, la parte que me tenía encogido el estómago y que hacía que me despertase con una sacudida a las tres de la madrugada las noches en que conseguía conciliar el sueño, era que todo mi esfuerzo, todas esas maratonianas sesiones de fin de semana con pizza rancia y conferencias telefónicas a medianoche, tal vez había sido en vano._

_ Si el propietario de Gloss rechazaba mis anuncios —si se le atragantaba algo tan simple como el perfume que me había puesto ese día o un ampuloso adjetivo de mi manuscrito—, cientos de miles de dólares de comisión para nuestra agencia se esfumarían como humo entre mis dedos. _

_Una vez, un magnate japonés que poseía una cadena de hoteles de lujo se sentó a valorar la presentación de una brillante campaña que había requerido dos meses de preparación y que el presidente de nuestra agencia había supervisado personalmente __—estoy hablando de esa clase de visión creativa que habría ganado premios, esa clase de anuncios de los que todo el mundo habría comentado algo—, y la rechazó con un gruñido que su ayudante tradujo alegremente por un «no le gusta ese azul». Y eso fue todo. No hubo ocasión de realizar un pequeño retoque al color de la copia del anuncio; lo único que sucedió fue que un grupo de pasmados ejecutivos de publicidad con la ya inútil habilidad de decir «Konnichi-wa!» fueron conducidos hasta la salida cual rebaño de ovejas._

_Engullí otro analgésico del alijo secreto que guardaba en el cajón de mi escritorio (y cuya existencia Luna desconocía), y me masajeé con una mano el nudo que tenía en las cervicales, sin quitar el ojo de encima a la maqueta del anuncio que mi equipo había creado para Gloss._

_Después de que Cosméticos Gloss acudiera a nuestra agencia el mes anterior, dando a entender que a lo mejor dejaban a los que aún eran sus publicistas, nuestro presidente —un genio del marketing de cuarenta y dos años llamado Artemis que siempre llevaba unas zapatillas Converse de color rojo, aun cuando vestía de esmoquin— convocó a su despacho a nuestros cinco mejores equipos creativos._

_—Gloss quiere patear los traseros de los de Cover Girl, su principal competencia —dijo, y bebió un trago de una botella de Lipton Ice Tea (que era cliente nuestro) mientras daba golpecitos con un boli Bic (ídem) en la superficie de roble de su mesa de reuniones._

_Zafiro era tan fiel a nuestros clientes que una vez se marchó de un restaurante de cuatro tenedores porque el chef no quiso ponerle salsa para ensaladas Kraft en lugar del aliño de champán y trufa._

_—La estrategia de Gloss es el glamour accesible —siguió explicando—. Olvidaos de las princesas de Park Avenue; vamos detrás de profesoras de colegio, empleadas de fábrica y recepcionistas. —Sus ojos recorrieron toda la mesa para que su mirada pudiera clavarse en cada uno de nosotros; juro que no pestañeó durante casi dos minutos._

_Zafiro, con su cabeza calva en forma de bombilla y sus ojos de párpados caídos, me recordaba a un alienígena; estaba convencida de que cuando entraba en uno de esos trances en los que no pestañeaba, era porque estaba descargando datos de la nave nodriza. Mi ayudante, Luna, aseguraba que lo único que le pasaba a Mason era que necesitaba un poco más de vitamina C, y no hacía más que darle la lata para que fuera tras la cuenta de Minute Maid._

_—¿Cuál fue el grado de recuerdo del último anuncio de Gloss? —preguntó alguien desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Era Neherenia el Zorrón, con los pechos a punto de salírsele de su ajustadísima camisa blanca mientras se estiraba para alcanzar una botella de Lipton de las que había en el centro de la mesa de reuniones._

_—¿Quieres que te la acerque? —se ofreció Yaten, nuestro director artístico adjunto, con una voz que parecía inocente… si no lo conocías bien._

_Yaten era mi mejor amigo en el trabajo. Mi único amigo de verdad, de hecho; aquel lugar hacía que una convención de sádicos pareciera una reunión entrañable y educativa._

_—Llego yo sola —dijo Neherenia con valentía echándose hacia atrás la larga melena color negro y estirándose hasta más no poder mientras Yaten me lanzaba un guiño._

_Cualquiera habría dicho que, después de varios cientos de reuniones, la chica habría tenido que encontrar ya una forma más sencilla de echarse un trago, pero ahí estaba ella, ofreciéndonos semana tras semana su mejor imitación de «camarera ligerita de ropa intentando pescar una propina». Por aquellas casualidades de la vida, siempre le entraba sed justo cuando planteaba una pregunta y todo el mundo la estaba mirando_.

_El último anuncio de Cover Girl, ese en el que salía Rei Hino, alcanzó un __treinta de recuerdo, y el último de Gloss se quedó en un doce —dijo Zafiro sin consultar ninguna nota. Tenía memoria fotográfica, lo cual constituía uno de los motivos por los que nuestros clientes toleraban sus zapatillas deportivas._

_Comprendí entonces por qué Gloss estaba tanteando el terreno con otras agencias. Un doce no era nada bueno._

_El grado de recuerdo es una de las herramientas más eficaces del arsenal publicitario. Básicamente te dice qué porcentaje de las personas que han visto tu anuncio llegarán a recordarlo. Neherenia, que es directora creativa igual que yo, supervisó una vez un anuncio de comida para perros que consiguió un cuarenta y uno de recuerdo. Encargó decenas de globos con las palabras «cuarenta y uno» estampadas y cubrió la oficina con ellos. La sutileza, al igual que esos suéteres anchos de cuello vuelto, no está en su repertorio. Y juro que no lo digo solo porque yo nunca haya conseguido más de un cuarenta (aunque, para que quede constancia, he alcanzado esa cifra tres veces; un récord en la agencia)._

_—Quiero a cinco equipos creativos trabajando en esto —dijo Zafiro—. Tenedme las campañas listas para dentro de tres semanas, contando desde hoy. Las dos mejores serán presentadas ante Gloss._

_Cuando todo el mundo se puso de pie para marcharse, Zafiro se me acercó mientras Neherenia se tomaba su tiempo para recoger sus cosas y fingir que no le interesaba escuchar nuestra conversación._

_—Necesito esta cuenta —dijo Zafiro, con sus ojos azul oscuro clavados en los míos._

_—¿Tan suculento es el presupuesto? —pregunté._

_—No, son unos rácanos de mierda —respondió él tan alegremente—. Enumera los últimos tres clientes que han firmado con nosotros._

_—Planes de asistencia sanitaria a domicilio, colchones ortopédicos y compresas para las pérdidas de orina —recité de un tirón._

_—Pañales —me corrigió Zafiro—. Una fea tendencia. Nos estamos convirtiendo en la agencia de los viejos incontinentes. Necesitamos hacernos con el sector demográfico de dieciocho a treinta y cinco. Consígueme esa cuenta, Mina. —Su voz había bajado de volumen y Neherenia había dejado de mover papeles. Tanto ella como yo nos habíamos inclinado un poco hacia Zafiro—. No hace falta decirte lo que supondría para ti —añadió entonces—. Piensa en el momento en el que estamos. Presentaremos las propuestas a Gloss más o menos para cuando se realicen las votaciones. Si te cuelgas esta medalla, junto con todo lo que has conseguido ya… —Su voz se fue perdiendo._

_Sabía lo que insinuaba Zafiro. No era ningún secreto que nuestra agencia estaba a punto de elegir a un nuevo director creativo de vicepresidencia. El cargo de vicepresidencia conllevaba una importante subida salarial, además de la suculenta guarnición que la acompañaba: una prima de seis cifras, un jugoso plan de jubilación y servicio de coche al aeropuerto. Conllevaba que podría permitirme comprar mi pequeño y soleado apartamento de una habitación del Upper West Side, que estaba a punto de entrar en régimen de propiedad cooperativa._

_Conllevaba vuelos en primera y unas cuentas de gastos de representación obscenas._

_Conlleva al éxito,lo único que me había importado jamás._

—Ya estoy en ello —dije, escabulléndome de su despacho para zambullirme en el mundo de cosméticos Gloss.

**_Continuara..._**

_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo una adaptación que encontré hoy y me gusto,intentare actualizar esta semana una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad, pero haber si puedo ya que esta semana estoy un poco liada y hoy no me venia la inspiración._

_Si desean seguirme tengo un facebook es: Naiara moon._

_Cuando suba el capítulo de una traición y quizás una segunda oportunidad cambiara el nombre de fanficion por Naiara Moon._

_Espero que les guste._


	3. capítulo2

**__****_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen_**

**_Capítulo 2 _**

_No había vuelto a salir a la superficie hasta tres semanas después._

_Tomé un poco de café y terminé de revisar mi anuncio. Algo tan tonto como una errata podía significar para mí la muerte profesional, pero nuestro anuncio estaba limpio._

_Ese anuncio nació a las cuatro de la madrugada de una pecaminosa unión entre un exceso de cafeína, una bolsa de patatas fritas entera y mi viejo y fiel compañero de cama, el insomnio._

_Gloss quería robarle a Cover Girl un pedazo del mercado, pero no querían pagar a ninguna famosa como Michiru Kaiou o Setsuna Meiou para que les hicieran de modelos. Pero yo iba a darles mucho mas de los que ellos deseaban._

_A Zafiro le había encantado; ya solo me quedaba perfeccionar la presentación para el propietario y presidente de Gloss. Volví a echarle un vistazo a mi reloj. Solo faltaban ochenta y dos minutos para la hora en que su limusina llegaría y aparcaría delante del edificio. Yo estaría abajo dentro de setenta minutos, esperando para recibirlos._

_Apreté el botón del intercomunicador_

_—¿Luna? ¿Han llegado ya los del catering?_

_—Si no hubieran llegado, ¿no crees que te lo habría dicho? —soltó. Detesta cuando me adelanto a sus tareas—. Pero han traído uva Concord roja._

_—¡Mierda! —Di un respingo tan exagerado que tiré el café al suelo. Saqué unas cuantas servilletas del primer cajón e intenté secarlo—. Bajo corriendo al delicatessen ahora mismo._

_—Relájate —me tranquilizó Luna—. Ya he ido yo. Tenemos uva verde sin semillas en la nevera. Estará todo listo con muchísima antelación._

_Uva roja en lugar de verde. El detalle más tonto puede aniquilar una carrera._

_—Gracias —dije tras un suspiro mientras mi corazón tranquilizaba su violento palpitar._

_Después de hablar con Luna decidí tomar un analgésico para que se me fuera este maldito dolor de cabeza, prometiéndome que este sería el último que tomaba ,por lo menos hasta la hora de comer._

_Toda preparación era poca. Neherenia y yo habíamos sido las ganadoras de las dos oportunidades para presentar la campaña de Gloss, y ella era un factor bastante importante. Muchas de sus campañas carecían de inspiración, pero cuando daba en el clavo era espectacular._

_Me moría por conseguir echar un vistazo a su storyboard, pero sabía que lo tendría vigilado como si fuera un rehén. Igual que hacía yo con el mío._

_Neherenia tenía treinta y tres años (cuatro más que yo) y trabajaba duro. Sin embargo, yo trabajaba más duro aún. Vivía, respiraba y dormía con mi trabajo. Lo digo en serio; si no me castigaran tanto los bufidos que soltaba Luna cuando se daba cuenta de la huella que había dejado mi cabeza en el cojín del sofá del despacho_

_apenas tendría motivo alguno para volver a casa por las noches. Aunque hacía siete años que vivía en Nueva York (desde que Richards, Dunne & Krantz fueron a reclutar personal a mi curso de posgrado y me hicieron una oferta), solo había hecho un amigo de verdad en la ciudad: Yaten. El trabajo no me dejaba tiempo para nada ni para nadie más._

_—¿Mina? —La cabeza de Luna asomó en mi oficina—. Tienes a tu madre al teléfono. Dice que está en el hospital._

_Arranqué el auricular de su sitio. ¿Le habría pasado algo a mi padre? Sabía que retirarse del gobierno federal no le sentaría bien; enseguida había declarado una perversa guerra de jardinería a nuestro vecino de al lado, el señor Simon. La última vez que estuve en casa por Acción de Gracias (hacía ya dos años; el año anterior me había saltado la festividad porque había tenido que montar una campaña urgente para un complejo turístico de Santa Lucía que padecía una sequía de reservas) tuve que impedir literalmente que mi padre se subiera a una escalera de mano para serrar todas las ramas de los árboles del señor Simon en el punto exacto en que atravesaban la línea de nuestra propiedad._

_—Ay, cielo, no te lo vas a creer. —Mi madre suspiró con gravedad—. ¿Te acuerdas de que el mes pasado me suscribí a O, la revista de Oprah?_

_—Síii… —mentí, preguntándome cómo podía terminar esa historia con una carrera a contrarreloj hasta el hospital para reimplantarle el antebrazo a mi padre._

_—Bueno, pues resulta que compré el número de noviembre y rellené la tarjeta de suscripción que viene dentro —explicó mi madre, preparándose para una agradable charla—. Ya sabes, esas tarjetitas que siempre se caen de las revistas y que quedan esparcidas por el suelo. No sé por qué tienen que meterles tantas. Supongo que creen que si ves muchísimas, al final te decidirás y te suscribirás a alguna._

_Hizo una pausa para pensar._

_—Pero eso es justamente lo que he hecho, así que, ¿quién soy yo para lanzar la primera piedra?_

_—Mamá. —Sujeté el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja mientras me masajeaba las sienes—. ¿Va todo bien?_

_Mi madre suspiró._

_—Hoy me han enviado el primer número de O… ¡y es el de noviembre! Y, claro, yo ya lo he leído. —El volumen de su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro conspirativo—: Y tu padre también, pero no te has enterado por mí. Eso quiere decir que solo voy a recibir once números, cuando he pagado por doce._

_—¿Mina? —Volvía a ser Luna—. Ha llegado Yaten. ¿Le digo que pase?_

_—Por favor —respondí, tapando el auricular._

_Mi madre seguía con lo suyo:_

_—… casi como si intentaran timarte, porque dicen: «Ahorre catorce dólares del precio de venta al público». Pero si acabas con dos ejemplares del mismo número y has pagado por los dos, en realidad solo te estás ahorrando diez con cuarenta y cinco, impuestos incluidos (tu padre se sentó con lápiz y papel a hacer los cálculos) y…_

_—Mamá —la interrumpí—. ¿Estás en el hospital?_

_—Sí._

_Pausa._

_—Hummm, ¿mamá? —insistí—. ¿Por qué estás en el hospital?_

_—He venido a ver a la señora Fukushima. ¿Te acuerdas de que le ponían una prótesis de cadera? No podrá subir ni bajar escaleras durante seis semanas. La última vez que estuve aquí me fijé en que en la sala de espera solo había ejemplares de Golf Magazine y Highlights y he pensado: No tiene sentido que yo me quede con dos números iguales de O. A lo mejor puede disfrutarlo más gente. Además, trae una receta de pastel de queso bajo en grasa con nata montada. El secreto es la compota de manzana, quién lo diría…_

_—Mamá, yo me encargo. —La corté justo antes de que la presión hiciera que mi cabeza rompiera a hervir y soltara un silbido como el de una tetera—. Llamaré directamente al despacho de Oprah._

_Yaten entró en el mío enarcando una ceja. Llevaba un blazer negro que le quedaba muy bien a su pelo platinado y rizado. Tendría que decirle que el negro era su color, pensé distraída._

_—Gracias, cielo —dijo mi madre, sin parecer ni una pizca decepcionada por no haber podido alargar el tema un poco más—. Es fantástico tener una hija que conoce a la gente adecuada._

_—Dile al eterno compañero sentimental de Oprah, ese Rubeus, que algún día tendríamos que volver a salir a pescar con mosca —dijo Yaten en un aparte susurrado mientras yo cargaba una pistola con el pulgar y el índice y le descerrajaba un tiro en el pecho._

_—Por cierto, ¿te has enterado de lo de Serena? —preguntó mi madre._

_Sabía que sería imposible terminar la conversación sin mencionar a mi hermana gemela. Si me hace un cumplido, mi madre tiene que decir algo agradable sobre Serena. A veces me pregunto si mi hermana y yo somos tan competitivas porque mi madre siempre fue tan escrupulosamente equitativa en la forma de tratarnos. «Seguro», pensé, sintiéndome aliviada al poder culpar a mis padres de mis sentimientos personales, y de manera fundada, además._

_Suspiré y consulté mi reloj de reojo: cincuenta y ocho minutos._

_—Oprah —pidió Yaten con voz ronca, rodando por el suelo de mi despacho mientras se agarraba el pecho—, envía a tu Red de Ángeles. Veo… una… luz… blanca._

_—¡La cadena de televisión va a ampliar las apariciones de Serena! —dijo mi madre bastante emocionada—. Ahora saldrá los miércoles y los viernes en lugar de solo los viernes. ¿No es maravilloso?_

_Cuando la gente se entera de que tengo una hermana gemela, lo primero que preguntan es si somos idénticas. A menos, claro está, que nos vean a Serena y a mí juntas, en cuyo caso arrugan la frente y entornan los ojos, y casi se les ve el cerebro atascándose debido a la confusión mientras tartamudean: «¿Gemelas? Pero… pero… si no os parecéis en nada»._

_Serena y yo somos mellizas, y más o menos todo lo distintas que se puede ser._

_Siempre he pensado que yo me parezco al dibujo que haría un niño de una persona: unas líneas rectas de color dorado oscuro para el pelo y las cejas; ojos, nariz, boca y orejas más o menos en el lugar adecuado y en la cantidad correcta. Nada especial, solo algo que colgar en la puerta de la nevera antes de que acabe sepultado bajo listas de la compra y boletines de notas y caiga en el olvido. Serena , por el contrario… Bueno, no hay ninguna otra palabra para describirla: es simple y llanamente preciosa. Despampanante. Espectacular. Deslumbrante. Vaya, por lo visto al final sí que hay unas cuantas palabras más que le van._

_Empezó a hacer sus pinitos de modelo en el instituto, después de que un cazatalentos la abordara en el centro comercial, y, aunque nunca ha dado el golpe en Nueva York (porque solo mide uno cincuenta y ocho), sí que ha tenido una ininterrumpida sucesión de trabajos en nuestra ciudad natal de Bethesda, en las afueras de Washington, D.C. Hace unos cuantos años consiguió un empleo a tiempo parcial para la filial local de la NBC, cubriendo el cotilleo de los famosos (o «las variedades», como lo llama ella con altivez). Durante tres minutos a la semana (seis, ahora que le doblan las apariciones), sale en pantalla bromeando con los chicos de la crítica de cine y entrevistando a estrellas que están rodando el último thriller de tintes políticos en D. C._

_Todo el mundo quiere saber cómo es físicamente mi hermana. Serena es rubia , tiene una hermosa melena larga, de un dorado intenso cuando sale a la luz del día brilla con mucha mas intensidad._

_Nunca consigue recorrer una manzana de casas sin que alguna mujer le suplique el nombre del peluquero que la tiñe. Su color es natural._

_Sus ojos son de un hermoso azul cielo y tiene una nariz recta y discreta, tal como deberían ser todas las naricitas buenas y obedientes. Mi padre todavía puede ponerse los mismos pantalones que llevaba en el instituto; Serena ha heredado su constitución. Mi madre desciende de una larga línea de robustos agricultores maiceros del Medio Oeste; yo he heredado la de ella. Pero no le guardo ningún rencor por eso._

_—Llamaré a Serena para felicitarla —dije._

_—Ah, y ya ha contratado fotógrafo para la boda —añadió mi madre, que se preparaba para otra prolongada charla insustancial. La próxima boda de Serena podía hacer que nuestras líneas telefónicas echaran humo durante horas._

_—Tengo que irme corriendo —atajé—. Es una mañana importante. Voy detrás de una cuenta nueva y los clientes llegan esta mañana en un vuelo desde Aspen._

_—¿Aspen? —se interesó mi madre—. ¿Son esquiadores?_

_—La gente rica de verdad no va a Aspen a esquiar —expliqué—. Van allí a reunirse con otra gente rica. Mis clientes tienen la mansión junto a la de Tom Cruise._

_—¿Son estrellas de cine? —preguntó con un gritito. Mi madre adora la revista People. Igual que mi padre, aunque él jamás lo admitiría._

_—Mejor aún —dije—. Son multimillonarios._

_Colgué y le di un bocado a la magdalena de arándanos, pero me supo a polvo. La culpa no era de la magdalena; era la desagradable sensación que me carcomía por dentro. Había explicado a mi madre lo de mi presentación para enviar un mensaje que llegara hasta Serena: «Tú eres más guapa, pero no olvides que yo tengo más éxito». No me malinterpretéis; quiero a mi hermana (sabe ser generosa, directa y divertida), pero nadie me saca de quicio tanto como ella. Cuando estoy con Serena , me enciendo como el panel de mandos del ascensor de un rascacielos en hora punta._

_Cada una de nosotras es todo lo contrario de la otra, siempre ha sido así. Es como si nuestros ADN hubiesen celebrado una reunión en el útero materno y se hubiesen repartido la mercancía. «Te cambio mis cadenas de sex-appeal por una ración doble de aptitudes organizativas», debieron de decir mis genes. «Trato hecho», respondieron los genes de Serena. «Y, si me firmas este documento renunciando a cualquier reclamación por mis piernas largas, te puedes quedar también con mi ética del trabajo duro.»_

_Si no estuviéramos emparentadas, no tendríamos absolutamente nada en común. Lo que pasa con Serena es que no solo acapara toda la atención, sino que además la hace caer al suelo, la inmoviliza con una llave y la maniata para que no tenga forma de escapar. Y ni siquiera es culpa suya; la atención desea verse dominada por ella. La atención grita «¡Me rindo!» nada más verla. La gente se queda deslumbrada con Serena. Los hombres la invitan a tantas copas que es un milagro que no haya acabado en Alcohólicos Anónimos. Las mujeres le lanzan raudas miradas periciales y memorizan su vestuario, jurando que se comprarán algo igual porque, si a ellas les queda aunque sea la mitad de bien… Incluso los niños dejan de llorar en plena pataleta y le dedican desdentadas sonrisas cuando la ven tras ellos en la cola del supermercado._

_Si Serena no fuese hermana mía, seguramente yo no sería tan susceptible, pero hace mucho tiempo que aprendí lo fácil que es quedar relegada, que no te tengan en cuenta, cuando tienes cerca a alguien como Serena. En cierto modo, ella me ha hecho como soy hoy._

_Aparté la magdalena y miré a Yaten. Estaba arrellanado en mi sofá, con una pierna subida a uno de los reposabrazos, medio dormido. Era un misterio cómo conseguía mantenerse siempre tranquilo en medio del caos y la locura que era nuestra agencia. Tendría que preguntarle por su secreto. Cuando tuviera tiempo, que precisamente en ese momento no era el caso, porque tenía que estar abajo dentro de cuarenta y cuatro minutos. Zafiro había dejado que fuera yo quien saliera a recibir a los clientes, ya que sería la primera en presentar mi campaña, y Neherenia podría acompañarlos hasta el coche a la salida._

_—¿Podemos repasarlo una última vez? —supliqué._

_—Ayer ya lo hicimos doce veces —me recordó Yaten, suspirando. Abrió un adormilado ojo color verdoso esmeralda y me miró desde el sofá._

_—Tienes razón, tienes razón —admití mientras alineaba los lápices de mi escritorio en perfecto ángulo recto con la grapadora—. No quiero darles la impresión de que me lo sé de memoria._

_—Corta ya, obsesiva-compulsiva patológica —dijo Yaten mientras se despegaba del sofá y me robaba un bocado de magdalena—. Mmm. ¿Cómo puedes no acabártela?_

_—He desayunado un tazón de analgésicos —contesté—. Ricos en fibra._

_—No tienes remedio —dijo—. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta de esta tarde?_

_—A las siete y media. ¿Va a venir Hotaru?_

_Hotaru era la nueva novia de Yaten. Yo todavía no la conocía, pero me moría de ganas._

_—Pues sí._

_Esa tarde se celebraba la fiesta navideña de la oficina._

_Esa tarde también era la tarde en que anunciarían el nombre del nuevo director creativo de vicepresidencia._

_—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Yaten._

_—Claro que no —mentí._

_—Ni te acerques a los analgésicos —me ordenó, dándome una palmada en la mano, cuando instintivamente quise alcanzar la cajonera de mi escritorio—. Vamos a llevar tus storyboards a la sala de reuniones. Ya sabes que los vas a tumbar, señora vicepresidenta._

_Y así, sin más, el frío nudo de ansiedad que me cerraba el estómago se aflojó un pelín. Como ya he dicho, Yaten era mi único amigo de verdad en el trabajo._

**_Continuara..._**

_Hola mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por me apoyar con esta historia y con sus hermosos reviews. Lo iba hacer un poco mas largo el capítulo pero estoy cansada ,otro día intento hacerlo mas largo._

_Si tienen dudas me pueden preguntar._

_Acepto críticas._

**_les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_**

**_-Nai SD: _**_hola amiga gracias siempre por tu apoyo un beso enorme_

**_-Usagi de Chiba: _**_Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos_

_**-marsromina:** Hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo. Besos _

**_- mayilu:_**_ Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario,muy pronto sabremos quien es el prometido de Serena, la verdad me da pena Mina ya que es la sombra de su hermana. Besos y abrazos._

**_-Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por tu apoyo siempre, a mi también me da pena Mina estaán apunto de pasar mas cosas, pero no lo hice mas largo ya que estoy cansada. Besos y abrazos._**


	4. Capítulo3

**__****__****_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

C_uando la gran limusina llegó flotando y detuvo su vuelo delante de nuestro edificio con cuarenta minutos de retraso, salí corriendo a la acera y me calcé la sonrisa de bienvenida. Esperaba causarles una buena impresión. Me había decidido por una imagen profesional y sin tonterías, lo cual había sido toda una suerte, ya que esa era la única clase de prendas que era capaz de expectorar mi armario. Me había puesto un clásico traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro de Armani con un top de seda color marfil y sandalias negras de tacón. Me había recogido el pelo en mi habitual moño, y mis pendientes eran unas perlas rodeadas por minúsculos diamantes: un regalo que me había hecho yo misma por mis veintinueve, el mes anterior. Aburrido, sí, pero también seguro. Quería que mis clientes quedaran deslumbrados por mi trabajo, no por mí._

_—¿Señor Steven Alpha?Me alegro mucho de conocerlo. —Saludé al jefe del imperio Gloss como si fuera el príncipe Guillermo mientras él gruñía y sacaba a su flameante esposa de la limusina. _

_—¿Y esta debe de ser la señora Alpha? — le pregunté mientras le estrechaba mi mano, pero ella ni siquiera me saludó._

_Ya sabía quienes eran había leído media docena de artículos de revista sobre los Alpha y no hubiera estudiado sus fotografías con tanta atención que habría podido identificarlos en una rueda policial de miles de sospechosos. Él parecía más un carnicero de Brooklyn que un multimillonario proveedor de glamour, pero su mujer —la que era su tercera mujer— lo compensaba con creces. Podría ser la doble de cualquier villana de James Bond._

_Él señor Alpha me estrechó la mano que le tendía y ella pasó de largo junto a mí dedicándome un escueto gesto de cabeza, con las gigantescas gafas de sol de Prada firmemente colocadas en su sitio._

_—Espero que no hayan encontrado mucho tráfico viniendo desde el aeropuerto —dije mientras entrábamos en el edificio, cruzábamos los relucientes suelos de mármol y montábamos en el ascensor._

_Él volvió a gruñir, ella no se dignó responder. Detesto esos incómodos silencios de ascensor, pero por lo visto los Alpha no compartían mis prejuicios, lo cual quería decir que el silencio de ascensor era mi nuevo amigo del alma._

_—Yo les presentaré nuestra primera campaña —dije mientras entraba en nuestras oficinas—. Zafiro Blackmoon, el presidente de la agencia, a quien ya conocen, también nos acompañará. Pero, antes, permítanme ofrecerles algo de beber._

_Conduje a los Alpha hasta nuestra sala de reuniones cuyas paredes de cristal exhiben una fantástica vista de la ciudad. Aunque la he contemplado un sinfín de veces, a mí todavía me deja sin aliento. Justo por debajo de nosotros se veían taxis amarillos colándose para conseguir sitio en un carril, pegotes de personas comprando pretzels salados todavía calientes en los puestos callejeros, o gritando a sus teléfonos móviles sin hacer ningún caso a las señales de tráfico mientras pululaban por las calles cual plaga de bichos. Había dedos corazón que se levantaban, había turistas que sacaban fotografías, palomas que zureaban y una muchedumbre que se reunía alrededor de dos tipos vestidos con toga que aporreaban unos cubos de plástico vueltos del revés, haciendo las veces de tambores._

_Los Alpha no echaron ni un solo vistazo a semejante vista. Seguramente habían disfrutado de una mejor aún al llegar con su avión privado, el cual, según había leído, estaba equipado con camilla para masajes, una selección de excepcionales whiskies de malta y cabinas de ducha para él y para ella, cada una con seis cabezales. La señora Alpha había querido un jacuzzi, pero la Administración Federal de Aviación había dicho que el peso pondría en peligro el aparato. Según decían, la mujer había reaccionado igual de bien que una agotada niña de dos años al oír la palabra «no»._

_Mi storyboard y las maquetas de mis anuncios seguían colocados en sus caballetes y cubiertos por sus telas, según comprobé con alegría. No me habría extrañado que Neherenia hubiera robado los accesorios de la presentación. Hablo en serio; hace unos años me desaparecieron y acabé desenterrándolos de un contenedor quince minutos antes de que empezara mi puesta en escena. Neherenia le echó la culpa al de mantenimiento, pero la chica olía sospechosamente a huevos podridos y a periódicos mojados. (Puede que al final no tuviera que marcar la casilla de «loco/a paranoico/a». os, o gritando a sus teléfonos móviles sin hacer ningún caso a las señales de tráfico mientras pululaban por las calles cual plaga de bichos. Había dedos corazón que se levantaban, había turistas que sacaban fotografías, palomas que zureaban y una muchedumbre que se reunía alrededor de dos tipos vestidos con toga que aporreaban unos cubos de plástico vueltos del revés, haciendo las veces de tambores._

_—¿Espresso? —gruñó el señor Alpha mientras se sentaba._

_Había leído que era tan parco en palabras como austero con su dinero, al menos en cuanto a todo lo que no fueran sus juguetes personales._

_—Desde luego —dije, dando mentalmente las gracias al artículo de la revista New York del año anterior en el que mencionaban que se inyectaba el espresso en vena._

_Le serví el café del termo plateado en una tacita de porcelana y añadí una rodajita de limón en un platito. Me volví hacia la señora Alpha , que en ese momento fulminaba con la mirada al rojo sangre de su pintalabios en su espejito de mano, como si acabara de insultarla._

_—¿Sigue teniendo predilección por el agua mineral Pellegrino del tiempo? —pregunté._

_La señora Alpha cerró el espejito de golpe y se fijó en el flamante aparador de madera que yo había aprovisionado con todos sus caprichos,con salmón ahumado de Nueva Escocia y queso para untar al cebollino para él._

_Me miró fijamente por primera vez . O al menos eso me pareció; después de mirarse el pintalabios se había vuelto a poner las gafas de sol, pero tenía el rostro más o menos vuelto hacia la derecha._

_—¿Siempre es tan meticulosa? —preguntó con voz de aburrimiento más que de curiosidad._

_justo entonces, Zafiro irrumpió a grandes pasos en la sala de reuniones con sus zapatillas Converse rechinando en el suelo de madera._

_—Puedo prometerle que sí —dijo—. Mina es uno de los mejores creativos que tenemos. Con ella estarán en buenas manos, y les encantará lo que les tiene preparado. Sé que son gente muy ocupada, así que vayamos directos al grano._

_Se volvió hacia mí._

_—¿Lista?_

_Asentí y me acerqué a la cabecera de la mesa. El sol acababa de atravesar unas nubes e inundó la sala con su luz. Parecía un buen presagio. Los latigazos de mi cabeza; el nudo que tenía en las cervicales; mis uñas mordidas, que estaban casi en carne viva y me dolían; todo mi cuerpo, que pedía a gritos un poco de sueño: todo ello se esfumó en cuanto los ojos de tres personas poderosas se posaron sobre mí. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a oír lo que tenía que decirles, esperando que los deslumbrara con mi habilidad, mi ingenio y mi preparación. El mal sabor que tenía en la boca por culpa de la magdalena desapareció. De pronto, lo único que podía paladear era la vicepresidencia._

_Tres minutos después de haber empezado mi presentación, las cosas iban mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Acababa de retirar la tela de la maqueta de mi anuncio de revista y había desvelado una fotografía ampliada de Angelina Jolie seduciendo a la cámara. Sus exuberantes labios hacían un mohín discretísimo, su famosa melena ondeaba hacia atrás y dejaba despejado su rostro merced a dos ventiladores de pie que yo misma me había pasado media hora ajustando durante una sesión fotográfica que se había alargado hasta las dos de la madrugada del sábado anterior._

_Solo que en realidad no era Angelina. Los de Gloss eran unos rácanos, ¿recordáis? Pero yo les había encontrado a un clon de Angelina en la agencia de modelos Élite: una colegiala de catorce años que venía de Rusia._

_, que no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés y cuyo ceñudo padre la acompañaba a todas partes, ojo avizor por si veía a alguno de esos fotógrafos repartidores de cocaína que había oído que rondaban sueltos por Estados Unidos. La pobre maquilladora todavía se estaba recuperando por haberle ofrecido un caramelito Tic Tac._

_El texto que había al pie del anuncio era simple y atrevido: «¿No es esa…?»._

_Después, más abajo y en un cuerpo de letra más pequeño: «Pues no, pero puedes tener sus labios de alfombra roja. Aplica un poco de Explosión de Cereza Gloss y espera a que te miren el doble. Clon de Brad Pitt no incluido»._

_Las comisuras de la boca del señor Alpha se curvaron ligeramente cuando leyó mi texto. Las gafas de sol de la señora Alpha seguían vueltas en dirección a mí, lo cual me hizo presentir que había triunfado._

_—Lanzaremos a la vez los anuncios en vallas publicitarias y los spots televisivos de treinta segundos —dije con una voz que transmitía seguridad, y la postura bien erguida.—. Recomiendo una saturación inicial en las ciudades del Medio Oeste: Chicago, Indianápolis, San Luis._

_Realizaremos un sondeo para determinar el atractivo de diferentes famosas en cada mercado y efectuaremos pequeños retoques en cada campaña antes de sacarla a escala nacional. Si Jennifer Garner puntúa alto en Iowa, este será el anuncio con el que salgamos en la capital —Retiré la tela de mi storyboard para un anuncio televisivo de treinta segundos. En él se veía a una chica normal (os sorprendería lo asombrosamente normales que son casi todas las modelos sin maquillaje) asestándole un golpe a Cover Girl: «Claro que las actrices están estupendas: les pagan para tener una piel impecable. Pero ¿y qué hacemos las demás?»._

_Corte rápido a un plano de su bolsa de maquillaje (llena de productos Gloss con sus característicos frascos y tubos de color negro y plata) y voilà! Nuestra chica normal, gracias al milagro del rímel moderno, queda transformada en una doble de Jennifer mientras la voz en off declama nuestro eslogan: «Gloss: preciosa todos los días»._

_—Cuando nos desplacemos hacia las costas —proseguí—, podemos plantearnos llegar a acuerdos con las cadenas de televisión. Souchi Tomoe produce una nueva serie en la HBO sobre unas compañeras de trabajo. Será sexo en Nueva York. Nos interesaría cerrar un acuerdo de colocación de producto._

_—¿Cuánto me va a costar eso? —farfulló Steven Alpha._

_«Seguramente menos que el jacuzzi del que tuvo que prescindir», pensé._

_—Ocho millones en la fase inicial —dije, asegurándome de que mi voz no contuviera ni rastro de disculpa._

_—¿Pueden garantizarme que los recuperaré? —preguntó._

_—Me parece que nuestro historial habla por sí solo —repuse—. No podemos hacerle ganar dinero a menos que antes gastemos un poco._

_Steven volvió a gruñir._

_—Habría jurado que era Angelina —dijo, casi para sí, mientras volvía a mirar la maqueta de mi anuncio—. La conocí precisamente la semana pasada. Quería que hiciera una donación a no sé qué orfanato._

_Sacudió la mano en el aire, como si el orfanato en cuestión fuera una mosca latosa que intentara quitarse de encima._

_—Cada segundo que nuestro target pasa mirando ese anuncio e intentando averiguar si de verdad es ella equivale a todo ese tiempo con la marca Gloss grabándose en su subconsciente —dije—. Pondremos la letra pequeña todo lo pequeña que nos permita nuestro departamento legal._

_Me dispuse a acometer mi gran final. Me acerqué a tres caballetes puestos en fila y, quitando de un tirón las telas que los cubrían, destapé tres fotografías._

_Los sondeos de los cirujanos plásticos dicen que las mujeres quieren los labios de Angelina, los ojos de Keira Knightley y los pómulos de Cameron Diaz —dije, señalando fotos ampliadas de cada una de esas famosas—. En la parte posterior de todos los envases de cosméticos Gloss incluiremos un diagrama que enseñe a las mujeres cómo replicar el look de su famosa preferida._

_Volví a acercarme a la cabecera de la mesa y miré al señor Alpha a los ojos. Sabía que era él quien tomaba las decisiones; había dejado los estudios el primer curso de universidad y había construido su imperio desde cero. Detrás de esa fachada de bulldog se escondía un cerebro brillantísimo._

_—No solo vendemos pintalabios —dije, bajando la voz y hablando más despacio.— Estamos cumpliendo el sueño de la infancia de todas las mujeres de Estados Unidos. Todas ellas se convertirán en estrellas de cine._

_Steven asintió._

_—¿Alguna pregunta? —dije—. ¿No? Ha sido un placer._

_Esta vez fue el magnate quien me tendió la mano a mí para que se la estrechara. Fue un detalle sutil, pero vi que Zafiro tomaba nota. Asentí, sonreí a la señora Alpha y me dirigí a la puerta._

_—Buen trabajo, Mina —me dijo Zafiro en un susurro cuando pasaba junto a él._

_Nada más salir de la sala de reuniones, perdí la compostura. El pánico escénico nunca me ataca cuando estoy dando un discurso o en plena presentación ante un cliente, pero un segundo después me pongo a temblar y se me seca la boca._

_—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Yaten cuando lo asalté en su despacho, que quedaba justo delante de la sala de reuniones._

_Me desplomé en una silla y puse la cabeza entre las rodillas._

_—¿Tan bien? —dijo mientras dejaba unas pruebas de fotos de pavos (Yaten trabajaba en la campaña de productos avícolas Butterball)_

_Dame un segundo —solté con voz ronca, esperando a que me llegara algo de sangre al cerebro—. El hombre ha puesto algo así como una sonrisa al final de todo. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Y ella ha asentido dos veces con la cabeza. No ha cambiado de expresión ni una sola vez, pero creo que es por el Botox._

_—Mejor que si te hubieran acribillado con uvas congeladas —convino Yaten._

_—Eres una gran ayuda —dije, y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y sonreír por primera vez en todo el día._

_. Sonreír de verdad. Mis sonrisas para clientes no nacían del corazón—. Todo un apoyo, siempre tan positivo. Creo que no se me ha quedado nada en el tintero. Respuesta del grupo focal, colocación de anuncios en revistas, aumento de presupuesto ligado a cada target…_

_—Lo tienes en el bote —me interrumpió Yaten —. He oído a Zafiro al teléfono diciendo que tu campaña deja la de Neherenia por los suelos._

_—¿Eso ha dicho? —pregunté con entusiasmo._

_—No con tantas palabras. Solo intentaba conseguir que dejes de parlotear._

_—Eres un mentiroso —dije, volviendo la cabeza para poder fisgar en el pasillo y ver si Neherenia se acercaba ya a la sala de reuniones—. ¿Cómo voy a creerte, si eres un mentiroso compulsivo? Dios mío, espero haber dado en el blanco…_

_—Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Yaten , interrumpiéndome otra vez mientras sus dedos jugaban con el lápiz de cera de color amarillo que había usado para marcar con un círculo las fotografías que más le gustaban—. ¿Por qué quieres la vicepresidencia?_

_Me quedé mirándolo fijamente._

_—En serio, piénsalo —insistió—. Dime por qué la deseas tanto._

_—¿Por qué me hice amiga de alguien que tiene un diploma en psicología? —rezongué—. Detesto que me hagas esto._

_—Un caso clásico de evasiva. —Yaten fingió tomar notas en un cuaderno—. Escucha, ganas muchísimo dinero. Trabajas un montón. Lo único que supondría un ascenso es más dinero y más trabajo. ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres en la vida?_

_—Muchísimo más dinero —puntualicé._

_—Vale, muchísimo más dinero —me concedió Yaten, reclinándose y poniendo los pies sobre su escritorio—, pero ya ganas una barbaridad. Y ¿me dejas que sea brutalmente sincero? Hace semanas que no tienes muy buen aspecto._

_—Oye —dije, ofendida. A lo mejor al final no le decía que el negro era su color. A lo mejor le decía que su color era el fucsia. A menos que Yaten pensara que estaba adelgazando alarmantemente, en cuyo caso todo quedaba perdonado._

_—¿Consigues dormir? —preguntó—. La semana pasada recibí un correo electrónico tuyo a las dos de la madrugada._

_—Diplomado en psicología con habilidades de detective —bromeé—. Una combinación letal._

_—Mina —dijo Yaten con su voz de hablar en serio, la que seguramente se sacaría de la manga cuando fuera padre y sus hijos untaran al perro con margarina—. Ya hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo de esto, pero siempre estás demasiado ocupada. Estoy preocupado por ti._

_—Yaten eres un cielo —dije—, pero estoy bien._

_De nuevo volví la cabeza para ver si llegaba Neherenia._

_—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me estás escuchando —protestó Yaten—. Sabes que tienes la vicepresidencia en tus manos. Aunque Neherenia consiga esta cuenta (cosa que no pasará, porque tú eres mejor que ella), tú les has traído montones de negocios más que ella. Todo el mundo sabe que te la van a dar a ti. Luna incluso ha hecho correr una tarjeta de felicitación para que la gente la firme. Así que ¿podrías prestarme atención durante dos segundos?_

_—¿De verdad cree la gente que me la van a dar a mí? —pregunté, exaltada—. ¿Con quiénes has hablado?_

_Yaten soltó un fuerte suspiro, como si se le estuviera agotando la paciencia._

_—Necesitas unas vacaciones —dijo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cogiste vacaciones? Y tienes que empezar a salir con gente. Tu vida necesita algo más que trabajo._

_—Ya salgo con gente —contesté, indignada._

_—Dos citas en los últimos seis meses —dijo Yaten —, eso no cuenta._

_No podía discutírselo: una de mis citas había sido con un maratonista que se había dedicado a recargar hidratos gracias a tres cestitas de pan y se había pasado noventa minutos hablando de los detalles de su entrenamiento, que en resumen consistía en poner un pie delante del otro. Un tema apasionante. También había salido con un veterinario, pero, como soy alérgica a los gatos y él no se había cambiado la camisa al salir del trabajo, me pasé toda la noche enjugándome los ojos llorosos sentada junto a él en el taburete de un bar. Una mesa de mujeres de mediana edad, que estaba claro que habían pasado por lo suyo una o dos veces, creyeron que el tipo estaba cortando conmigo. «Seguramente ya se habrá buscado a una fulana», dijo una de ellas entre dientes mientras le lanzaban miradas asesinas. En general, la sección ambientación había dejado mucho que desear._

_—Es que de verdad deseo ser vicepresidenta —le dije a Yaten . Cogí el diminuto rastrillo del jardín zen que le había regalado en broma el año anterior y dibujé nuevos surcos en la arena (en la tarjeta le había escrito: «Este jardín parece estresado. ¿Qué le vas a hacer?»)._

_La verdad es que no quería mantener esa conversación, y menos en ese momento; no era justo que Yaten hubiera sacado el tema. No es solo que me muriera por ese ascenso, es que lo necesitaba. Si no me lo daban, pasarían años antes de que volviera a tener una oportunidad como esa. Las vacantes de vicepresidencia se presentan tan esporádicamente como los eclipses solares. En la próxima ocasión ya no sería la chica de oro de la agencia. Para entonces, algún otro, alguien más joven y con más frescura, me estaría mordisqueando los talones. Si tropezaba y perdía el ritmo ahora, jamás lo recuperaría, por mucho que me esforzara en encontrar un nuevo punto de apoyo para ascender en la escala de la empresa. Incluso puede que tuviera que marcharme a alguna otra agencia de publicidad y ponerme otra vez a prueba desde cero para superar el estigma de haber sido pasada por alto en una promoción. ¿Cómo podía explicar a Yaten que trabajar duro no me asustaba, que lo que me tenía aterrorizada era fracasar?_

_—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. Piensa lo que supondrá en tu vida. Estarás encerrada a cal y canto en este sitio y nunca podrás salir. ¿Te imaginas seguir aquí dentro de veinte años?_

—No había pensado a tan largo plazo. —Mentía. Dentro de veinte años, quería ver mi nombre en el edificio. Quería una casa en Aspen y otra en los Berkshires. Quería un coche y un chófer que me llevara al trabajo todos los días y que me estuviera esperando fuera al terminar.

_—¿Nunca tienes la sensación de que te estás perdiendo cosas? —dijo Yaten , esta vez con más dulzura—. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?_

_Aparté la mirada de sus ojos. Vale, esa me había dolido un poco. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que cada vez más amigos míos se prometían en matrimonio. Mi antigua compañera de habitación de la universidad acababa de tener un niño. Todos expandían sus vidas mientras la mía avanzaba como una flecha por su rápida trayectoria recta. Sin embargo, Yaten sabía lo mucho que me había esforzado para conseguirlo. ¿Por qué había decidido torturarme precisamente ese día?_

_—Pues… —empecé a decir, pero, no sé por qué, mi labio inferior empezó a temblar. Carraspeé y, cuando ya estaba a punto para empezar de nuevo, vi algo por el rabillo del ojo. No llegué a terminar la frase._

_—Por Dios bendito —susurró Yaten en ese tono de murmullo intenso que utilizan los hombres cuando ven a su deportista preferido salvar el partido con una jugada imposible. Los pies se le resbalaron del escritorio y cayeron de golpe en el suelo._

_De acuerdo, a lo mejor «olvidado» es una exageración. Claro que llevaba camisa. Quince centímetros de tela negra, sedosa, ceñida y con la espalda descubierta. A medida que se acercaba, lo que quedó más que claro fue que lo que había olvidado ponerse era el sujetador._

_Estaba fantástica al estilo «soy la atracción de una despedida de soltero». Llevaba la larga melena suelta y alborotada, tenía los labios tan carnosos que supe que se había puesto más inyecciones de colágeno. Sus tacones eran altos como rascacielos y parecía que estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio, aunque eso también podía ser a causa del cargamento frontal. ¿Era posible que se hubiera inyectado colágeno en lugares poco ortodoxos?_

_—¿Qué narices está haciendo? —dije._

_—Está jugando sucio —repuso Yaten—. No te preocupes, solo conseguirá parecer desesperada._

_—¿De verdad? —pregunté con inquietud._

_—¡Yaten! —exclamé entre dientes._

_—¿Eh? Ah, perdona._

_Movió su silla unos cuantos centímetros para poder verla mejor._

_—Desde este ángulo veo el interior de la sala de reuniones. ¿Quieres un comentario jugada a jugada?_

_—Sí —respondí mientras me mordía la única uña a la que le quedaba algo de vida—. No. No lo sé. —Me levanté de un salto, volví a sentarme, me pasé la mano por la frente—. ¿De verdad cree que exhibiendo las tetas va a conseguir ganar esa cuenta?_

_—No, pero poniéndole la mano en la rodilla a Steven Aplha lo mejor sí —dijo Yaten._

_—¿Qué? —chillé._

_—Se acabó la rodilla —siguió explicando Yaten—. Ha terminado con los saludos, ahora se lanza a su presentación. Ha destapado el storyboard._

_—¿Por qué no le hace una mamada por debajo de la mesa y ya está? —mascullé._

_—Me parece que eso lo tiene reservado para el gran final —dijo Yaten._

_—¿Steven sonríe? —pregunté—. ¿Parece que Neherenia le gusta? ¿Está cabreada la mujer?_

_—La mujer está al otro lado —dijo Yaten—. No ve lo que pasa por debajo de la mesa. Además, no deja de mirarse en su espejito de mano._

_—Ay, mierda —me lamenté. Me tapé los ojos con la mano y me hundí más aún en mi asiento—. La mujer de Steven se está tirando a su piloto; lo leí en Page Six cuando investigaba sobre ellos. El artículo no mencionaba el nombre de los protagonistas, pero era evidente. Mecachis, mecachis, mecachis._

_—¿Mecachis? ¿En serio?_

_Di un salto otra vez y me puse a caminar de aquí para allá mientras lanzaba preguntas a Yaten como si fuera un testigo en un juicio._

_—¿Qué tal ves al señor Aplha?_

_—No parece muy desgraciado, dejémoslo ahí —dijo Yaten con diplomacia._

_—¿Qué hace ahora la mujer?_

_—Se está comiendo una uva —dijo Yaten—. «Una» uva. En realidad, todavía no se la ha comido. Está examinándola como si fuera un diamante._

_«¡Levanta la vista de esa uva!», intenté hacerle llegar a través de un mensaje mental a la señora Aplha._

_Yaten resopló y yo lo fulminé con la mirada._

_—Lo siento —dijo._

_—Esto es muy poco profesional —mascullé—. Es tan… tan…_

_—Tan propio de Neherenia —terminó de decir Yaten por mí._

_Mi dolor de cabeza había vuelto para vengarse de mí. Tendría que haber imaginado que Neherenia pelearía sucio. Unos años después de llegar a Richards, Dunne & Krantz, ella y yo competíamos por una cuenta de lavavajillas líquido y fuimos a Kentucky para trabajar con grupos focales de madres que eran amas de casa. Mi campaña se centró en la rapidez: en nuestros días, las madres están demasiado ocupadas para andar frotando ollas y sartenes, así que con nuestro jabón conseguirían hacer el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo. Neherenia apostó por un enfoque «el producto excepcional de siempre, un nuevo look» y rediseñó la botella._

_Más adelante, seis meses después del lanzamiento de la campaña, me enteré de que Neherenia había modificado los comentarios de los grupos antes de entregarlos al cliente. No era algo que yo pudiera demostrar, solo una acusación susurrada por su ayudante cuando se marchó a otra empresa._

_—Se está inclinando frente a Steven Aplha —dijo Yaten—. Me parece que ha fingido que se le caía algo._

_—¿Qué hace Steven? —pregunté._

_—Mirar cómo lo recoge. O eso, o meterle un dólar en el tanga._

_—Qué patética… —espeté—. En realidad es una mujer muy inteligente. Trabaja muy bien. ¿Por qué sale siempre con esta basura?_

_—Porque Neherenia es así —contestó Yaten—. Eh, deben de estar terminando. Zafiro acaba de ponerse de pie._

_—¿Qué hace Steven ? —pregunté._

_—También se levanta. Uy, uy, uy… Sigue a Neherenia al baño a echar un polvete._

_—¿Qué? —chillé._

_—Es broma —me tranquilizó Yaten—. Acaba de estrechar la mano a Zafiro y se van todos hacia el ascensor. Espera un segundo. Iré a darme una vuelta por allí a ver si oigo algo._

_Yaten salió de su despacho mientras yo expulsaba todo el aire de mis pulmones con un soplido y volvía a dejarme caer en la silla. Me sentía tan débil y mareada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. ¿Había cenado la noche anterior? No, recordé, a menos que contara el burrito congelado que había calentado en el microondas cuando por fin llegué tambaleándome a casa. Me había sabido igual que la bandeja de cartón en la que venía, así que lo tiré a la basura después de darle un solo bocado, y luego engullí suficiente helado sabor Cherry Garcia para satisfacer la dosis diaria de fruta recomendada de la pirámide alimentaria. Tenía que conseguir unas cuantas vitaminas. Y también un antiácido; era como si alguien estuviera haciendo nudos con mi estómago y quisiera prenderle fuego. Eso debían de ser las úlceras que el médico me había advertido que veía en mi futuro. La sensación, de momento, era la de tener viviendo en el estómago a una familia entera de úlceras, todas ellas mordiéndose las uñas._

_De todas formas, ¿qué narices podía estar sucediendo en ese pasillo? ¿Había tomado Steven Aplha ya una decisión? Me retorcí para espiar por la puerta de Yatenjusto cuando él volvía a entrar._

_—Sin veredicto —informó—. Pero he oído a Steven Aplha decirle a Zafiro que llamaría pronto._

_—¿Pronto? —quise saber—. ¿Dentro de una hora? ¿La semana que viene? ¿Dentro de un mes? ¿Qué narices significa «pronto»?_

_—Mina, déjalo correr —atajó Yaten—. Ya te he dicho que, pase lo que pase hoy, lo tienes en el bote._

_—Solo lo dices porque eres mi loquero —repuse, pero no pude evitar sonreír._

_Me levanté de la silla despacio; de pronto me dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Tenía que ser el bajón pospresentación. No podía estar cayendo enferma; a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente cogía un vuelo hacia Seattle, donde dirigiría unos grupos focales para una marca de zapatillas deportivas cuyas ventas estaban cayendo inexplicablemente en la costa Oeste._

_—Tengo una montaña de trabajo —le dije a Yaten —. Será mejor que me vaya a mi despacho._

_—Oye, Mina._

_Me volví._

_—No me has contestado la pregunta._

_—¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? —dije mientras me daba otro masaje en las cervicales._

_A esas alturas ya ni siquiera recordaba cuál era la pregunta de Yaten. Tenía muchísimo que hacer antes de esa tarde, lo cual era bueno. Necesitaba distraerme para no volverme loca de preocupación por el ascenso. Decenas de correos electrónicos esperaban a ser repasados en mi ordenador, y además tenía que revisar los expositores de punto de venta y las muestras de promoción en tienda que había preparado mi equipo para una nueva línea de enfriadores de botellas y asegurarme de que estábamos en la misma onda que el cliente, que hacía que Donald Trump pareciera un tipo tranquilo y humilde._

_Yo ya había propuesto cinco campañas diferentes, y el magnate de los enfriadores de botellas las había rechazado todas sacudiendo la cabeza mientras gritaba al teléfono móvil que llevaba permanentemente acoplado a un lado de la cara: «¡Me importa una mierda lo caro que sea vendimiar uva! ¡Dile que si él vuelve a subir el precio, yo le vendimiaré las putas pelotas!»._

_Tendría que azuzar a mi equipo para que se nos ocurriera algo espectacular con lo que aplacarlo. También tenía que pedir a Luna que me reservara los vuelos. Me puse una nota mental para recordarle que no me metiera en un avión de primera hora: los asistentes de vuelo siempre apagaban las luces y era imposible hacer nada. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que la burbuja de un avión era el mejor lugar para trabajar ininterrumpidamente? Ah, y además tenía que hacer entrar a Oprah en razón, ya mismo._

_Ansiaba haber dejado cerrado lo de la cuenta de Gloss antes del anuncio del ascenso de esa tarde, pero tenía que ser paciente. Por mucho que dijeran Yaten y los demás, no creería que me lo habían concedido a mí hasta que oyera a Zafiro pronunciar mi nombre. No saber si lo había conseguido era un cabo suelto._

_Los cabos sueltos me ponían nerviosa._

**_Continuara_**

_Muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación y sus hermosos reviews ya que me anima mucho a seguir adaptándola._

_La historia esta es un poco larga pero mas adelante se empezara a poner mas interesante._

_les quiero agradecer los reviews a:_

_Nai SD: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario muy pronto sabremos quien es el prometido de Serena. Un beso enorme amiga y te extraño por face._

_Usako-Chiba.T: Hola amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario,la verdad que te comparen no es bonito a mi me lo parece espero que este capítulo te guste lo hice algo mas largo ya que la historia es larga. Un beso enorme hablamos por face._


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen_**

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_Lo creáis o no, yo antes era la hermana guapa._

_Incluso tengo pruebas: una vieja fotografía color sepia en la que salimos Serena y yo cuando éramos bebés. Nuestra madre nos lleva por la calle en un cochecito doble en el que vamos sentaditas la una junto a la otra. Yo llevaba mi abundante cabello dorado recogido en unas coletas con lazos rosa que encantaban a los transeúntes, y mis brazos y mis piernas eran suaves y regordetes; la única vez en mi vida que la gente me ha dedicado cumplidos por ese rasgo en concreto. Era una niña feliz y fácil de contentar, que sonreía muchísimo, incluso cuando la abuela griega que vivía en la misma calle que nosotros me pellizcaba los sonrosados mofletes y me los dejaba más colorados aún. Serena, por el contrario, durante sus primeros doce meses de vida fue tan escuálida y pelona como un pollo desplumado. También había padecido un caso importante de acné del lactante, tenía cólicos, le daban miedo los desconocidos, y su llanto, según dice mi padre estremeciéndose aún con solo recordarlo, «podía hacerte perder la chaveta»._

_No guardo ningún recuerdo de lo que sentía al atraer las miradas de la gente durante ese primer año de vida, al tenerlos bobos conmigo y hacerles exclamar cosas sobre mis enormes ojos y mi bonita sonrisa, al regocijarme con sus cumplidos mientras Serena berreaba y escupía el desayuno. Porque más o menos por la época de nuestro primer cumpleaños, el álbum de fotos familiar empezó a contar una historia muy diferente._

_Serena creció y dejó atrás los cólicos, el acné y la timidez, y aunque nuestros ojos habían sido de un azul marino idéntico al nacer, los míos se oscurecieron hasta acabar de un azul oscuro como el mar mientras que los de ella se aclararon cada vez más, hasta adoptar el tono de las aguas del Caribe cuando la luz del sol se filtra a través de ella. Ganó el peso que tanto necesitaba, aunque siguió siendo delicada y de huesos pequeños, y su pelo empezó a crecer en largas espirales de un dorado encendido más deprisa que el de Rapunzel._

_Allá adonde fuéramos —el parque, la playa, el primer día de guardería—, una frase nos acompañaba siempre como si fuera la música de fondo de nuestra vida: «¡Oooh, qué pelo!»._

_A mí la gente también me sonreía, y a veces incluso me decían algo agradable después de haber dejado de babear con Serena y de decirle a mi madre que era una niña de anuncio. Al menos los más amables. Recuerdo una vez en que tendría unos cinco o seis años y habíamos salido toda la familia a comer a un restaurante del barrio. Serena y yo íbamos a compartir una ración de patatas fritas —de esas buenas, grasientas, de corte irregular— como premio por haber ido a la consulta del pediatra y haber dejado que nos pusieran una vacuna. Mi madre acababa de empezar a repartir las patatas en dos platos mientras Serena y yo no le quitábamos ojo para asegurarnos de que la otra no se llevaba ni una sola patata frita de más (ni siquiera esa carbonizada, la que se había quedado en la freidora unas cuantas rondas extra), cuando una señora mayor se acercó correteando. Estaba tan artrítica y encorvada que casi quedaba a la altura de mis ojos, y no pude evitar quedarme mirándola porque era igualita a la bruja de mi cuento de Blancanieves. Incluso iba toda vestida de negro. No sonrió ni dijo hola; solo alargó una mano que parecía una garra y me tocó la cabeza mientras yo me quedaba paralizada de espanto._

_—Qué pena que esta no se parezca a su hermana —dijo con su voz ronca._

_Mi madre intentó distraerme hablando en voz muy alta sobre otra cosa, pero yo todavía sentía aquella mano de venas azules que me tocaba la cabeza, y vi que mi madre se había dado cuenta. Después, cuando Serena no miraba, me sirvió unas cuantas patatas de más a mí. Eso fue lo que me mató; eso fue lo que me cerró un nudo en la garganta que me dejó sin respiración. Fue como si mi madre intentara compensarme por no ser tan especial como Serena. Como si también ella lo admitiera. En la consulta del médico no había llorado, ni siquiera cuando la enfermera me clavó la aguja en la mullida carne del brazo, pero allí sentada, mirando esas patatas fritas que ya no me apetecía comer, me costó lo que no está escrito contenerme para que las lágrimas no cayeran por mis mofletes._

_No me malinterpretéis; mi padres lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. Habían intentado tener hijos durante diez largos años antes de que llegáramos Serena y yo. El día en que nacimos, mi madre, todavía algo atontada y llorosa mientras sostenía en cada brazo un fardito envuelto en color rosa, pidió al médico consejo para criar a dos gemelas._

_El hombre lo pensó un momento y luego dijo: «Son dos personas diferentes. Trátenlas así. No las vistan igual»._

_Mi madre se tomó muy en serio sus palabras: esas mantitas de hospital de color rosa fueron lo último que Serena y yo tuvimos a juego. Cada una tenía su propia habitación, su propia ropa y sus propios amigos. Nunca nos obligaron a ir a la misma clase de ballet ni a cortarnos el pelo igual que la otra. De todas formas, mi madre no tendría por qué haberse preocupado. Si nos hubieran dejado que nos las arregláramos solas, Serena y yo nos habríamos labrado dos caminos completamente diferentes sin la ayuda de nadie. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin Serena, pero no porque sea la única persona que me entiende de verdad ni porque hayamos tenido una conexión mental especial desde el útero materno. Es porque me he pasado toda la vida apartándome de ella igual que un nadador aprovecha la fuerza de una pared de cemento para hacer una voltereta y salir propulsado en la dirección contraria._

_A muy corta edad aprendí que, si me decantaba por las mismas cosas que Serena (como la popularidad, el coqueteo y la diversión), siempre quedaría en segundo lugar y por tantísima diferencia que, para cuando yo llegara a la meta, todo el mundo habría perdido el interés y se habría ido a casa. Serena fue una de las elegidas para la corte de princesas de la fiesta de principio de curso del instituto, tanto en el primer año como en el último; le dejaron saltarse las clases para ir a trabajar de modelo en desfiles de moda infantil de Saks Fifth Avenue y Macy's; rompió con el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano al final de la temporada y empezó a salir con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto justo a tiempo para su primer partido. Cuando revoloteaba por los pasillos del instituto con esa faldita de animadora que susurraba alrededor de sus largas piernas, por las miradas que la seguían se hacía evidente que todas las chicas querían ser como ella y que tenía a todos los chicos secretamente enamorados._

_Así que, a menos que quisiera pasarme la vida siendo invisible, tenía que encontrar otra forma de llamar la atención, una que no requiriese una sonrisa perfecta, largas pestañas ni un cuerpo talla treinta y ocho. Aprendí que, si me esforzaba en estudiar y llevaba a casa todo sobresalientes, el director me llamaría al escenario a final de curso para hacerme entrega de un certificado mientras mis padres, entre el público, se enorgullecían de mí. Aprendí que, si conseguía acabar los cuatro años de universidad en tres y no desaparecía del cuadro de honor ni un solo semestre, los empresarios vendrían a reclutarme. Aprendí que, si aceptaba un trabajo en Nueva York, ganaba un sueldo de seis cifras y trabajaba hasta acabar con la cabeza a punto de explotar y el cuerpo de una mujer del doble de mi edad, podría rellenar los cuestionarios para las reuniones de antiguos alumnos de mi instituto con datos sobre mi vida que sin duda impresionarían a mis ex compañeros de clase._

_A veces, cuando estaba en la cama despierta en plena noche, repasando todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente, la mente me daba vueltas tan deprisa que me mareaba y sucumbía al pánico. Me sacudía y me revolvía en la cama, retorciendo las sábanas de seda como si fueran serpientes enroscadas en mi cuerpo. Nada conseguía calmarme: ni una comedia en mi televisor de pantalla panorámica de plasma, ni la suavidad de mis decorativos cojines de cachemira, ni los intensos colores del cuadro abstracto original que había comprado en una galería del Soho con la primera prima que gané._

_Durante esas horas oscuras e interminables, mientras veía pasar listas de cosas por hacer volando en mi cabeza y el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, a veces pensaba qué habría sucedido conmigo si no hubiese tenido que luchar tanto para labrarme mi propia identidad, una identidad que impediría que me desvaneciera en una sombra cada vez que mi hermana gemela se acercaba a mí. ¿Tendría tanta convicción, tanto empeño por triunfar, si hubiese nacido en otra familia?_

_Durante esas noches largas y solitarias en que mi cuerpo clamaba por conseguir algo de sueño pero mi mente se negaba a concedérselo, a veces me preguntaba: si Serena no fuese mi hermana, ¿sería yo una persona completamente diferente?_

_—¿Estás dormida?_

_La incrédula voz de Yaten atravesó mis ensoñaciones, un sueño sudoroso y aterrador en el que corría por un aeropuerto intentando llegar a un avión que estaba a punto de despegar. Corría cada vez más deprisa, desesperada, incluso a pesar de que veía a la azafata de tierra cerrar la puerta de la pasarela y colocarse delante de ella con los brazos cruzados, diciéndome que no por señas._

_Levanté la cabeza de mi escritorio y pestañeé, todavía algo grogui. Yaten estaba en el umbral de mi despacho, con su novia maestra de preescolar junto a él. Se me había quedado pegado un folio en la mejilla, seguramente adherido con baba. Siempre hay que dar una buena primera impresión, cueste lo que cueste: ese es mi lema._

_—Pensaba que nunca dormías —dijo Yaten._

_—Solo estaba descansando un momentito —repuse. Dios mío, había sonado exactamente igual que mi padre. Me despegué el folio de la mejilla y recé por que el pintalabios no me hubiera embadurnado toda la cara—. Hola —dije a la novia de Yaten—. Yo soy Mina, y juro que suelo estar más despierta que ahora mismo._

_—Yo soy Hotaru—dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura._

_¿Hotaru? Decidí que podía perdonárselo. Era pequeñita y morena, y parecía perfecta para Yaten; su última novia había sido una vegetariana taciturna que siempre montaba escenitas en los restaurantes acribillando al camarero con preguntas sobre los ingredientes de los diferentes platos._

_—Vas a llegar tarde —dijo Yaten—. Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte. Te esperamos abajo._

_Fue como si me echara un cubo de agua helada por la cabeza. Me levanté de un salto y agarré la bolsa que colgaba del gancho de detrás de mi puerta. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que pasaba aquella tarde? Consulté mi reloj; eran las cinco y media, me había dormido dos horas enteras. Era imposible, yo nunca hacía la siesta. ¿Por qué no me habían despertado los teléfonos? ¿Por qué no había entrado nadie en mi despacho? Al instante supe la respuesta: Luna. Por supuesto; ese folio que se me había pegado a la mejilla estaba cubierto por una telaraña de letras: «No te pasaré llamadas y diré a todo el mundo que estás reunida. Necesitas descansar o conseguirás caer enferma»._

_Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que ni en mi propio despacho podía ser la jefa más que sobre el papel?_

_Tenía cinco minutos para arreglarme, cinco míseros minutos para ofrecer un aspecto presentable durante el anuncio que podía cambiar todo mi futuro. Sin embargo, eso sí podía conseguirlo; en esa empresa me había acostumbrado a sacar conejos de la chistera. Abrí la cremallera de mi portatrajes y saqué el vestido negro de seda que una estilista personal había elegido para mí en Saks. Era sencillo y conservador, pero también elegante, o eso esperaba yo. Corrí al baño, me cambié y me calcé los zapatos que la estilista había dejado caer en el fondo del portatrajes. Me iban perfectos, los tacones no eran demasiado altos y el estilo era también clásico. Me puse una nota mental para volver a contratarla; era capaz de seguir instrucciones, no como la última que había tenido y que había añadido unos cuantos suéteres con motivos vacacionales a las prendas que me envió. Puede que yo no sea una consumidora de alta costura, pero sé que es pecado capital llevar cualquier cosa en la que salga Rudolph con su parpadeante nariz roja._

_Me enjuagué la boca con agua fría, me salpiqué un poco más en las mejillas y me di unos toquecitos de perfume. Después me incliné hacia el espejo y examiné mi imagen. Todavía llevaba el pelo recogido y tenía buena cara, pero lo que sí necesitaba era un poco de corrector para ocultar las oscuras ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, y unas gotas para librarme del enrojecimiento. El único maquillaje que llevaba en el bolso, sin embargo, era mi barra de labios Explosión de Cereza. Jamás me ha gustado el maquillaje, seguramente porque Serena no hacía más que decirme lo muchísimo más guapa que estaría con él. Me apliqué una fina capa de pintalabios, lo justo para darle algo de color a mi rostro. Yaten tenía razón; sí que estaba un poco pálida, incluso a pesar de haber dormido._

_Me dije que estaría mucho mejor bajo la tenue luz de la fiesta, sobre todo porque para entonces las marcas de sueño que tenía en la cara por haberme quedado dormida sobre un papel arrugado ya habrían desaparecido. Me metí un chicle de canela en la boca y salí corriendo hacia el ascensor._

_—Es un milagro de la Navidad —exclamó Yaten al verme aparecer en el vestíbulo—. Venga, tengo a un taxi esperando._

_Nos apresuramos a salir a la acera y nos apretamos en el asiento de atrás, con Yaten el medio. Aparté las piernas de él todo lo que pude para que Hotaru no se pusiera celosa._

_A la vegetariana de peludos sobacos no le caía bien porque sabía que Yaten y yo estábamos muy unidos y se sentía amenazada por mí (mi nuevo bolso de ante tampoco había contribuido a mejorar las cosas… pero juro que solo lo compré porque estaba rebajado). Sin embargo, nunca tuvo motivos para sentirse amenazada; Yaten solo era un amigo. Mi mejor amigo, en realidad. Era imposible que acabáramos liándonos._

_Desde luego que la idea se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero enseguida le había dado una patada en el trasero para que no se le ocurriera pensar que mi cerebro en un bonito lugar en el que instalarse. Hacía dos años, Yaten y yo nos habíamos quedado trabajando hasta tarde un sábado y después habíamos cenado en un pequeño restaurante italiano donde hacían los mejores ñoquis del mundo. Dos botellas de chianti después, habíamos acabado en su apartamento viendo Casablanca (sí, esa noche recorrimos todos los estereotipos románticos posibles). Sentados el uno junto al otro en su confidente (¿qué os decía?), me di cuenta de lo sencillo que habría sido arrimarme un poquito más, enviarle una señal y ver si él la recogía y echaba a correr con ella. Podía inclinar la cabeza hacia la derecha y dejarla descansando sobre su hombro. Un espacio de quince centímetros era lo único que me impedía cambiar para siempre el rumbo de nuestra relación. Las tres copas de vino que había bebido hacían que todo pareciera facilísimo._

_Me volví para mirarlo y descubrí que Yaten tenía los ojos fijos en mí, y no en la película. Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca que podía ver las motitas verdes que salpicaban el verde de sus ojos. Yo nunca había sentido una atracción salvaje hacia Yaten. Tiene una cara muy redonda, el pelo platinado y rizado, y mide más o menos uno setenta y tres; es un osito de peluche, no un héroe de Arlequín de esos que hacen arder las braguitas por combustión espontánea. En aquel momento, sin embargo, mientras contemplaba esos cálidos ojos que tenían arruguitas de sonreír en las comisuras, estaba irresistible. Así que me levanté de un respingo y empecé a recorrer todo su apartamento en busca de mis zapatos, todo ello sin dejar de parlotear repitiendo lo cansada que estaba. Ahora que lo pienso, teniendo en cuenta que estaba brincando de un lado a otro como si alguien me estuviera aplicando una pequeña descarga eléctrica tras otra, seguro que no resultó la más creíble de las excusas. Pero es que estaba aterrorizada._

_¿Y si Yaten y yo teníamos un lío y luego rompíamos? ¿Y si mi carácter perfeccionista (vale, mi neurosis) lo sacaba de sus casillas y yo no podía convivir con su costumbre de dejar los recortes de las uñas de los pies en ordenados montoncitos en el baño? (No estoy muy segura de por qué fue esa la hipotética razón de desencanto que se me ocurrió, pero será mejor no entrar a valorar qué dice eso de mi psique.)_

_Sin embargo, en esos segundos eternos en que Yaten y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, hice un fast-forward de nuestra relación, aterricé justo en el momento en que estábamos rompiendo y tuve una visión de cómo sería mi futuro sin él. Fue como asomarse a un abismo oscuro y solitario. Si él y yo terminábamos por no gustarnos, en Nueva York no tendría a nadie a quien le importara de verdad. No tendría ni un solo amigo de verdad. Yaten era la única persona con quien podía quejarme del trabajo, la única persona conocida a quien le gustaba tanto como a mí la pizza de olivas negras y champiñones a altas horas de la noche, la única persona a quien le caía bien aunque estuviera cansada o me pusiera pesadita e insegura. No podía arriesgarme a perderlo (contemplar ese abismo era demasiado aterrador), así que huí de su apartamento y corrí en busca de la seguridad del mío. Desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a estar a solas en su casa; ya me encargaba yo de ello._

_—Tuerza a la derecha en la siguiente esquina —le indicó Yaten al taxista cuando nos acercamos al club—. ¿Estás lista para todo esto?_

_—Desde luego —mentí. El corazón volvía a latirme con fuerza y estaba un poco mareada, seguramente porque me había saltado la comida. Cualquiera habría dicho que pasar sin todas esas comidas sería fantástico para mi cintura, pero conseguía compensar como una campeona el déficit de calorías cuando llegaba a casa por las noches. Esta vez, con todo, era algo más que el estómago vacío lo que me hacía sentir al borde del desmayo._

_—Será divertido —comentó Hotaru con alegría._

_Le sonreí e intenté deshacerme de la angustia. La chica era adorable de verdad, tan alegre, menudita y simpática. ¿He dicho que era menudita? Me había costado muchísimo esfuerzo no fijarme en que sus dos muslos habrían podido caber en una sola de las perneras de mis pantalones._

_—Puede dejarnos aquí —dijo Yaten, y pagó al taxista mientras Hotaru bajaba del coche._

_—Es muy mona —susurré._

_—¿Te lo parece? —me preguntó él mientras el hombre contaba meticulosamente el cambio. Tengo la teoría de que la mayoría de los conductores de taxi se lo toman con tanta calma a la hora de dar el cambio porque tienen la esperanza de que los hiperactivos neoyorquinos griten: «¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, quédeselo!», y bajen a toda prisa._

_Salimos del coche, Yaten estrechó la diminuta manita de Hotaru, y un gorila dio un paso a un lado para abrirnos la puerta del Night Fever. Me vi golpeada por una ráfaga de música que estuvo a punto de propulsarme varios metros atrás. Ajá, ahora el nombre del club cobraba sentido. Un Bee Gee ululaba a causa de lo que podría haber sido sufrimiento pero que fácilmente también podía tratarse de éxtasis, una camarera con el pelo a lo Farrah Fawcett y collares de cuentas hippies nos pasó por delante con una bandeja de humeantes bebidas de color rojo y verde, y hasta Zafiro llevaba pantalones de campana. Bienvenidos de nuevo a los setenta, porque por lo visto no tuvimos bastante con la primera vez._

_—¡Yaten, me alegro de verte! —gritó Zafiro, desenredándose de entre una maraña de gente y acercándose a nosotros—. Mina, ¿puedo secuestrarte un momento?_

_Sin esperar mi respuesta, tiró de mí y me llevó al otro lado de una pantalla de televisión gigante que colgaba del techo y en la que se veían nuestros mejores anuncios del año en un bucle continuo. Cada sesenta centímetros más o menos había un camarero con gafas a lo John Lennon o zapatos de plataforma que se paseaba con una bandeja llena de cócteles recién preparados, lo cual quería decir que esa noche se forjarían nuevas y originales uniones de compañeros de trabajo que se pasarían todo el año siguiente padeciendo violentos ataques de tos y mirando al suelo cada vez que se cruzaran unos con otros en los pasillos de la oficina. Durante las semanas siguientes a nuestras fiestas navideñas siempre daba la sensación de que los despachos acusaban una cantidad récord de casos de bronquitis._

_Zafiro me llevó a un rincón donde había unos pufs descomunales dispuestos en semicírculo bajo una bola de discoteca._

_—¿Se ha sabido algo del señor Alpha? —espeté mientras observaba uno de los pufs y concluía que, si me sentaba allí, jamás sería capaz de reunir el impulso suficiente para volver a levantarme._

_—Todavía no —contestó él—. Puede que tarde algunos días en decidirse. Mira, no tienes que estar nerviosa por nada. Quería decirte que este año has hecho un trabajo fantástico para nosotros. Un trabajo fantástico._

_Zafiro arrastraba un poquito las palabras; esas bebidas de navideños colores debían de estar bien cargadas. Me puse una nota mental para no olvidar pedir un agua de Seltz con lima que pudiera pasar por un gin-tonic._

_—Gracias —dije—. Significa mucho para mí._

_Mi jefe se inclinó para acercarse más y susurró:_

_—No debería decirte esto, pero hemos votado esta tarde._

_El tiempo se detuvo con un frenazo. Sentí cómo se me erizaban todos y cada uno de los pelos de los brazos._

_—¿Qué? —solté en un graznido._

_—Eres la nueva directora creativa de vicepresidencia —dijo Zafiro._

_Cerré los ojos mientras el alivio colapsaba todo mi cuerpo y me dejaba las piernas débiles y endebles. Lo había conseguido; era la directora creativa de vicepresidencia más joven que había tenido nunca Richards, Dunne & Krantz. Todas las vacaciones que no me había cogido, las películas que me había quedado sin ver, las mañanas de fin de semana en que me levantaba para trabajar mientras todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, se repantigaba a leer el Times o salía de excursión para disfrutar del sol: todo ello había culminado en ese momento de gloria. Por fin podría comprar mi apartamento. Podría ir a celebrarlo con derroche a cualquier restaurante de la ciudad, podría ir incluso con servicio de chófer en lugar de coger un taxi. A lo mejor tenía un gran detalle con mis padres por Navidad y les regalaba unos billetes de avión para Europa. Me darían un despacho más grande, uno con una vista espectacular. ¡Tendría mi propio material de papelería corporativa! Estaba impaciente por conseguir un teléfono y llamar a mis padres y a Serena. Por dentro estallaba de alegría, pero mantuve una expresión serena y profesional._

_Zafiro agarró a un camarero al pasar._

_—Tráigale a esta señora una copa de champán._

_—Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente —empecé a decir, pero Zafiro me interrumpió._

_—Te lo has ganado —dijo simplemente, sonriéndome._

_¿Cómo podía haber pensado yo que Zafiro era un alienígena? Era el hombre más cariñoso y afable que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Un bello espécimen de hombre, muy, muy bello. Debería estar expuesto en el MoMA._

_—Lo anunciaré dentro de una hora más o menos —dijo—. Me gustaría que también tú dijeras unas palabras._

_—Desde luego —repuse mientras una sonrisa atolondrada se extendía por mi rostro._

_Tomé un trago de champán para disimular que estaba parpadeando para contener unas lágrimas de alegría. Pasó dulce y delicioso por mi garganta reseca. Dios, me encantaba el champán. ¿Por qué no lo bebía más a menudo? Tendría que beberlo todos los días. Tendría que bañarme en él._

_—Disfruta —dijo Zafiro—. Te haré una señal cuando llegue el momento._

_Me dejó y yo corrí hasta donde estaban Yaten y Hotaru, que en ese momento observaban los intentos que hacía un redactor publicitario por mover el esqueleto sobre una alfombra de pelo largo color naranja y aguacate._

_—Voy a promulgar una nueva ley para las fiestas de empresa —anunció Yaten—. Nadie debería ver jamás a sus compañeros de trabajo bailando, ni en bañador._

_—¡Ay, Dios mío, qué gracioso! —dije, riendo como una histérica._

_Yaten me miró con más atención mientras yo me secaba unas lágrimas de aturdimiento del rabillo del ojo._

_—¿Estás embarazada? —me preguntó._

_—¡Yaten! —lo regañó Hotaru, aunque dirigió una discreta mirada a mi barriga mientras yo, instintivamente, la ocultaba—. ¡A una mujer no se le pregunta eso!_

_—O estás embarazada o acaban de nombrarte vicepresidenta —dijo Yaten—. Porque brillas con más luz que esas lámparas de lava._

_No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro._

_—Es eso, ¿a que sí? —dijo Yaten, y brindó con su copa contra la mía—. Como si fuera una sorpresa…_

_—¡Felicidades! —dijo Hotaru con un gritito—. ¿Eres vicepresidenta?_

_—Mantenedlo en secreto —les supliqué a ambos—. Zafiro no va a anunciarlo hasta dentro de una hora._

_—Se te ve muy contenta —dijo Yaten—. Me alegro por ti._

_—Es bastante abrumador —repuse—, pero estoy contenta. Muy contenta._

_—¿Contenta por qué? —Alguien asomó su cabeza tan cerca de la mía que pude oler hasta su loción para después del afeitado con aroma a lima. Me volví hacia la derecha y me encontré mirando a Diamante , uno de los redactores de mi equipo y también hermano de Zafiro._

_Diamante es guapísimo… si te gustan los hombres grandes, huesudos y sutiles como una apisonadora. Todas las mujeres del trabajo están secretamente enamoradas de él, y él parece dispuesto a satisfacer las fantasías de todas ellas, de una en una. O de dos en dos, si hay que dar crédito a los rumores de lo que sucedió después de la fiesta navideña del año pasado._

_—¿Y quién es esta? —preguntó Diamante, volviéndose hacia Hotaru con una sonrisa._

_Yaten la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó hacia sí._

_—Hotaru—dijo con rigidez—. Mi novia._

_Diamante levantó las manos como diciendo: «Que no llegue la sangre al río, chaval… Hay muchas más de donde ha venido esta»._

_—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —me preguntó Diamante—. ¿Eres ya la nueva vicepresidenta?_

_Yaten salió en mi rescate._

_—No, solo hablábamos de las lámparas de lava. A Mina le encantan._

_—¿De verdad? —se interesó Diamante—. Es genial. Bueno, ¿te traigo algo de beber, Mina? ¿Hotaru?_

_—Ya estoy servida —dijo Hotaru._

_—¿Por qué no? —solté yo. Al cuerno el agua de Seltz, ¿qué mal podía hacerme tomar dos copas de champán la mejor noche de mi vida?_

_—Mira eso… —dijo Diamante mientras su cabeza se volvía hacia la puerta como accionada por un resorte._

_Neherenia estaba haciendo su entrada en escena. Todavía llevaba la anticamisa que se había puesto para su presentación con Gloss. La tela no había crecido; en todo caso había pillado la gripe y había perdido unos cuantos kilos más._

_Diamante desapareció como una bala para ir a saludarla._

_—Puede que tengas que esperar esa copa un buen rato —dijo Yaten._

_—¿Tú crees? —repuse con sarcasmo. Ya había otros tres tíos rivalizando por el tiempo en antena con Neherenia._

_—Debería acercarme y desearle suerte con la cuenta de Gloss —dije. Era costumbre que los equipos creativos rivales se deseasen todo lo mejor, algo similar a los boxeadores qué intercambian unos golpecitos con los guantes antes de dejarse hechos papilla el uno al otro._

_—Yo me encargo de las bebidas —dijo Yaten, e hizo una señal a un camarero mientras yo iba en busca de Neherenia. Dios mío, el día estaba resultando ser asombroso. Mi agotamiento había desaparecido. Me sentía como si pudiera pasarme la noche entera sin dormir._

_No estaba más que a unos pasos de Neherenia cuando el BlackBerry me vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo saqué y leí el mensaje:_

_No te creerás dónde estoy ni con quién. Llámame._

_Sonreí. Era de mi viejo amigo Darien Chiba. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con él, puede que incluso un par de meses. Me prometí que lo llamaría esa misma noche. Recibir su mensaje hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Darien y yo nos habíamos hecho oficialmente amigos cuando íbamos a segundo y el abusón de la clase le puso la zancadilla a Molly Osaka en el comedor del colegio y la hizo caer de bruces sobre su bandeja de hamburguesa sorpresa. Mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, buscando a tientas las gafas y llorando, Darien destapó con disimulo la botella de kétchup de nuestra mesa y echó un poco en el vaso de zumo de naranja del abusón, que le dio un trago a su zumo y acabó escupiéndolo sobre su camiseta blanca._

_Cuando el abusón empezó a apretar los puños y a buscar al culpable con la mirada, yo me acerqué de puntillas y me senté en la silla de al lado de Darien para fingir que habíamos estado charlando todo el tiempo. Desde ese momento habíamos sido compinches, incluso habíamos ido juntos al baile del instituto como amigos, pero últimamente no nos veíamos demasiado. Darien seguía viviendo en nuestro barrio de siempre y trabajaba de fotógrafo para The Washington Post. Su retrato de una niña de nueve años durmiendo en el suelo del salón con la chimenea encendida para entrar en calor mientras su madre miraba fijamente una pila de facturas por pagar acababa de ganar un premio._

_Darien todavía salía en defensa de los más desfavorecidos, pensé, sonriendo con cariño al recordar su rostro._

_Mientras me acercaba a Neherenia y luchaba por abrirme paso entre la multitud de tipos que se disputaban un puesto a su alrededor, decidí que lo llamaría justo después de hablar con mis padres y con Serena._

_—¿Neherenia? Solo quería desearte suerte —dije, ofreciéndole la mano._

_Ella bajó la mirada y la contempló un buen rato antes de estrechármela._

_—Gracias —dijo. Uno de los ejecutivos de cuentas le dio entonces una bebida roja que conjuntaba a la perfección con el color de sus labios, y a ella se le formaron los hoyuelos de su sonrisa._

_—Dudo que sepamos nada hasta dentro de unos días, así que supongo que podemos relajarnos —añadí. Ahora que iba a ser vicepresidenta, tendría que intentar hacer las paces con Neherenia. A fin de cuentas, trabajaría para mí._

_—Oh, me parece que sabremos algo mucho antes que eso —contestó, y dio un sorbo a su cóctel sin dejar de mirarme por encima del borde de la copa._

_El brillo de sus ojos irradiaba algo que me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda._

_—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté, intentando afectar una risita despreocupada que acabó pareciéndose a la risa del Pájaro Loco (a los hombres les encanta, según me han dicho… quizá eso explica mi éxito abrumador en cuanto a ligues)—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunté—. Zafiro me ha dicho que Steven Alpha no ha decidido nada todavía._

_Neherenia se me quedó mirando unos segundos y se lamió los brillantes labios rojos mientras yo me obligaba a sostenerle la mirada. Era un juego de poder, nada más que eso, me dije. Estaba intentando vencerme. Seguramente incluso ese rapaz lametón de labios no era más que una argucia que había visto en Animal Planet y que había ensayado delante del espejo._

_—Bueno, solo es un presentimiento —respondió, y se apartó de mí._

_La miré fijamente, intentando olvidar la sensación de inquietud que empezaba a invadirme. Me sentía como un ciervo que acaba de percibir el olor de un cazador en el bosque. Algo iba mal._

**_Continuara:_**

_Hola mis queridos lectores les dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta adaptación a lo mejor hoy ya subo el otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación y por sus comentarios._

_Si desean me pueden agregar a mi facebook es: Naiara moon._

_A partir de hoy mi nombre en fanficion sera Naiara moon como tengo en facebook._

_quiero agradecerle los reviews a:_

_Usagi de Chiba: Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario_

_Usako-Chiba-T: Hola amiga gracias por tu comentario, la verdad Neherenia es una... espero que este también te guste un beso enorme amiga_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen_**

**_Capítulo 5._**

_Neherenia sabía que esperaba ese ascenso. Simplemente estaba jugando a sus jueguecitos de siempre, me dije. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme._

_Pero… ¿por qué narices se la veía tan segura? Tendría que estar bailándome el agua._

_Empecé a caminar despacio para cruzar la sala y reunirme con Yaten y Hotaru. Neherenia era muy capaz de amargarme el mejor día de mi vida. Solo estaba celosa. Tenía que olvidarme de ella y empezar a bosquejar mi discurso. Consulté mi reloj por enésima vez; Zafiro realizaría el anuncio dentro de poco. Decidí que mis comentarios serían breves y afectuosos._

_—Aquí tienes tu champán —dijo Yaten cuando llegué junto a ellos._

_Me pasó otra copa y di un sorbo. No sabía igual de bien que la de hacía unos minutos. Cuando miré a Yaten, estaba arrugando la frente. Sin embargo, no me miraba a mí; algo le había llamado la atención al otro lado de la sala. Seguí su mirada._

_Estaba mirando a Zafiro._

_—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté._

_Yaten no respondió._

_Me volví para mirar mejor a Zafiro. Estaba en un rincón, caminando de aquí para allá mientras apretaba como loco los botones de su teléfono móvil. No hacía más que pasarse la mano que tenía libre por la calva, como si estuviera acariciando a un perro nervioso para intentar tranquilizarlo. Adiós a su humor alegre y achispado. Parecía un hombre en pleno ataque de pánico. Sus grandes ojos recorrieron la sala, pero, al encontrarse con los míos, cayeron al suelo._

_Como si no pudiera soportar mirarme._

_—¿Yaten? —dije, sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies. Mi voz salió medio ahogada._

_Zafiro estaba gritando algo al móvil, pero la música estaba tan alta que no pude oír nada._

_—Todo va bien —dijo Yaten, al tiempo que ponía una cálida mano en mi hombro. No me había dado cuenta de que tuviera tanto frío—. Seguro que está hablando con algún cliente chalado._

_—Oooh, parece que la comida está lista —dijo Hotaru—. Mmm, rollitos de hojaldre con salchichas. ¿Queréis que vayamos a por un plato?_

_—Espera, iremos dentro de un momento —dijo Yaten sin quitar los ojos de encima a Zafiro. De pronto, uno de los fundadores de la agencia, el señor Jedite, cruzaba la sala corriendo hacia donde estaba Zafiro. Los dos se pusieron a hablar muy juntos, gesticulando con efusividad, y los dos se volvieron para mirarme exactamente en el mismo instante._

_—¿Qué sucede? —susurré. Sentí náuseas en la garganta._

_—No va a pasar nada —dijo Yaten en voz baja, y yo intenté creerlo con todas mis fuerzas._

_Era como estar viendo una película de terror y darse cuenta de que la protagonista estaba a punto de bajar una escalera desvencijada que llevaba a un sótano oscuro. Neherenia estaba demasiado chulita. A Zafiro se le veía demasiado disgustado. En ese momento pasó el móvil al señor Jedite, que se puso a hablar por él. Algo malo iba a suceder; el asesino estaba en el sótano._

_Ay, Dios mío, ¿por qué se acercaban a hablar con Neherenia?_

_El señor Jedite le dio la mano y ella le sonrió. Esa sonrisa tenía algo…_

_—Necesito… —No pude pronunciar el resto de las palabras. Se me revolvió el estómago. Corrí al baño y abrí de golpe la puerta del retrete justo a tiempo. No había comido mucho en todo el día, así que lo único que salpicó la taza fue champán._

_—¿Mina? —Hotaru me había seguido al baño—. Oh, no. No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?_

_—Creo que es porque este mediodía he comido un sushi que estaba malo —mentí mientras tiraba de la cadena y cerraba la tapa. Me senté encima. Las piernas me temblaban tanto que no confiaba en que pudieran sostenerme._

_—¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua? —preguntó Hotaru—. ¿O unas cuantas galletitas saladas?_

_—Sería genial —dije con voz ronca. No me veía comiendo nada en ese momento, pero así me desharía de Hotaru y conseguiría estar sola para superar el ataque de pánico. Tenía que tranquilizarme; tranquilizarme se me daba bien. También se me daba bien arreglar cosas. Aquello, fuera lo que fuese, podría arreglarlo._

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

_Lógicamente, sabía que podía haber un millón de explicaciones. A lo mejor Yaten tenía razón, a lo mejor algún cliente importante se estaba poniendo difícil. A lo mejor Zafiro y Jedite se habían vuelto para mirarme porque estaban pensando en pasármelo a mí, pero al final habían decidido dárselo a Neherenia. Seguro que era eso. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser eso._

_No lo era._

_Lo supe con una certeza sorprendente y rotunda. Algo muy grande estaba a punto de suceder, algo terrible. ¿Qué había hecho Neherenia? La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras consideraba todas las posibilidades. No podía haber metido mano en la votación de la agencia; Zafiro ya me había dicho que yo había ganado el cargo de vicepresidencia. Tenía el puesto asegurado._

_¿Verdad?_

_—Mina, aquí tienes un poco de agua —dijo Hotaru cuando volvió a entrar en el baño—. Ese tipo calvo te estaba buscando, pero le he dicho que estabas en el servicio de señoras. Lo que no le he dicho es que habías vomitado. Ahora mismo tiene que dar una especie de discurso, así que ha dicho que ya hablaría contigo más tarde._

_Abrí el pestillo de la puerta del retrete y salí mientras una esperanza vertiginosa e histérica se elevaba como si fuera un globo en mi interior. ¿Podía haberme equivocado? ¿Podía haberme puesto paranoica el champán? Zafiro iba a comunicar la noticia; todo se desarrollaba según lo planeado. Además, me estaba buscando. Eso tenía que ser buena señal, ¿no? Me enjuagué la boca y me retoqué el pelo._

_—Gracias, Hotaru —dije, aceptando el agua y las galletitas saladas que me ofrecía._

_Oía a Zafiro hablar, pero las paredes del baño distorsionaban sus palabras._

_—¿Quieres que salgamos? —preguntó._

_—Dame un segundo más. —Busqué en mi bolso y me apliqué un poco de Explosión de Cereza. Respiré hondo y miré un momento a mi reflejo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas hasta sentirme preparada._

_—¡Eh! —Yaten estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta y gesticulaba para que nos acercáramos._

_Zafiro se había subido a la cabina del DJ y hablaba por el micrófono mientras todo el mundo se reunía en la pista, delante de él. Neherenia estaba más bien al principio del gentío, y una enorme sonrisa le surcaba el rostro. Yaten se encontraba a un par de metros de todos ellos, de modo que veía tanto a Zafiro como a la gente._

_—¿Qué me he perdido? —susurré._

_—Nada, todavía —dijo Yaten._

_Zafiro seguía hablando._

_—… una decisión realmente difícil para nosotros, una de las más duras que jamás hemos tenido que tomar…_

_«Por Dios, dilo ya», supliqué en silencio._

_—… un trabajo excepcional este año, y todos los años desde que entró en nuestra agencia…_

_—¿Te ha dicho Zafiro por qué me estaba buscando? —pregunté a Yaten._

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_—¿Cómo se le veía? —susurré otra vez._

_Yaten inspiró despacio y me miró a los ojos._

_—No estoy seguro. Parece que algo… ha salido mal._

_Cerré los ojos y recé una sencilla y fervorosa oración: «Por favor». La tensión era insoportable. Otra vez se me empezó a revolver el estómago._

_—… hoy le ha puesto la guinda. Neherenia no solo ha conseguido la cuenta de Gloss, sino que ha impresionado tanto a Steven Alpha que nos ha llamado hace un rato y ha anunciado que va a confiar todas sus campañas publicitarias a Richards, Dunne y Krantz. No solo la de Gloss, sino las del total de siete empresas de las que es propietario. Esta mañana, Neherenia nos ha conseguido una cuenta de cincuenta millones de dólares mientras los demás todavía estábamos tomándonos el café con leche. No está mal para un día de trabajo._

_«No.»_

_—… encantado de anunciar que Neherenia Black es nuestra nueva vicepresidenta. Neherenia, ¿quieres subir aquí arriba…?_

_Yaten estaba junto a mí. Su mano volvía a estar en mi hombro._

_—Respira hondo —me susurró al oído—. Inspira despacio._

_Seguí sus instrucciones como un robot. Aquello era una pesadilla. Dentro de un minuto me despertaría, levantaría la cabeza del escritorio y vería la nota de Luna._

_Todo el mundo volvió la cabeza. ¿Me buscaban a mí, para ver cómo reaccionaba? Retrocedí un paso instintivamente, ocultándome detrás de Yaten._

_Neherenia aceptó el micrófono que le ofrecía Zafiro y se quedó allí de pie con una sonrisa esplendorosa mientras los aplausos le llovían como si fueran confeti. Las luces de la bola de discoteca proyectaban diminutos arcos iris sobre sus dorados hombros desnudos y su rostro, vuelto hacia arriba. Nunca había estado tan guapa._

_—Zafiro viene hacia aquí —dijo Yaten. Habló despacio y con amabilidad, como se habla con alguien que ha tenido un accidente de coche: «¿Recuerda usted cómo se llama? ¿Recuerda usted quién es?»—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de beber? —preguntó._

_—Muchísimas gracias —empezó a decir Neherenia._

_—No me dejes sola —le supliqué._

_—Estoy aquí, a tu lado —dijo._

_—¿Neherenia es la vicepresidenta? —preguntó Hotaru, arrugando la nariz. Su voz sonó muy alto y reverberó dentro de mi cabeza—. ¿Las dos sois vicepresidentas?_

_Mi mente desaceleró igual que un juguete mecánico al que se le acaba la pila. Apenas lograba comprender lo que decía todo el mundo. Sus bocas se movían, pero las palabras no tenían ningún sentido._

_—Mina. —Ese era Zafiro. Estaba delante de mí, todavía pasándose la mano por la cabeza—. Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento ahí los dos?_

_Yo asentí sin decir nada. Me hizo falta hasta el último ápice de concentración para levantar los pies por turnos y seguirlo hasta un rincón. Era el mismo rincón en el que me había dicho que la vicepresidencia era mía. Los mismos pufs. Las mismas lámparas de lava. ¿Cómo podía ser todo igual, como si el mundo no se hubiera replegado sobre sí mismo y lo hubiera puesto todo patas arriba?_

_—Steven Alpha ha llamado hace quince minutos —dijo Zafiro. Me miraba al hombro izquierdo en lugar de a los ojos—. Nos ha ofrecido todas sus empresas. Neherenia debe de haberlo impresionado de verdad. Después, Neherenia ha amenazado con marcharse a otra agencia y llevarse sus cuentas con ella si no le dábamos la vicepresidencia. Nos ha puesto entre la espada y la pared, así que hemos tenido que convocar una votación de emergencia. Te ha vencido por un solo voto._

_Volví a asentir, como si todo aquello tuviera sentido._

_—Te lo merecías tú —dijo Zafiro—. Yo he seguido votándote a ti._

_Estaba intentando animarme. Me estaba sirviendo unas cuantas patatas fritas de más._

_—Todavía tienes mucho futuro con nosotros —dijo Zafiro—. Un gran futuro. Dentro de unos años, ¿quién sabe?_

_Intenté arrancarme una palabra, pero no pude. Se me había cerrado la garganta._

_—Tengo que volver ahí arriba —dijo Zafiro—. Vayamos a comer juntos mañana. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo._

_Se alejó, y fue entonces cuando lo vi: los rostros de mis compañeros se volvían hacia mí. Al principio solo eran unos cuantos, pero cada vez se les unían más, como unos hinchas haciendo la ola en un estadio. Neherenia había terminado de hablar y Zafiro todavía caminaba hacia el escenario. Su movimiento había llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Me sentí tan vulnerable como si estuviera ahí de pie en cueros. Todo el mundo me miraba con expresiones de curiosidad y lástima. Todo el mundo sabía que había fracasado, que no era lo bastante buena._

_Desesperada, miré en derredor y vi un cartel rojo que indicaba la salida. No estoy muy segura de cómo llegué hasta allí, pero debí de correr, porque de pronto me precipité por la puerta y salí a la acera, donde había un mendigo sentado sobre una caja de leche vuelta del revés, haciendo tintinear las monedas de su taza de plástico, y gente que hacía cola a la entrada de un restaurante. Un coche derrapó al atravesar un cruce justo cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo. Allí la vida seguía como de costumbre, a pesar de que la mía acababa de estallar en un millón de pedazos cortantes._

_Los zapatos nuevos me hacían rozaduras en los talones y el frío aire de la noche atravesaba la tela fina de mi vestido, pero yo seguía caminando. Me había dejado el bolso y el abrigo en el bar —recordaba vagamente que el bolso había resbalado de mi hombro y que todo lo que llevaba dentro se había esparcido por el suelo al echar a correr hacia la salida—, pero no me importaba. ¿Cómo podían seguir importándome cosas como la cartera, el teléfono móvil y las tarjetas de visita, esas que llevaba en una cajita de plata con monograma que me habían regalado mis padres por Navidad? Lo único que importaba, lo más importante del mundo, era concentrar todas mis fuerzas en seguir caminando. Si mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose, a lo mejor mi mente frenaría._

_Ya no sentía náuseas, no tenía miedo ni estaba abatida, pero sabía que esas emociones seguían acechándome de cerca, como fieras enjauladas que contenían su ímpetu hasta que se abriera la puerta y pudieran salir desatadas. Tenía que continuar andando; tenía que aplacar a esas fieras. Además, tampoco tenía a donde ir. No podía soportar la idea de volver al bar y enfrentarme a todo el mundo. No podía regresar a casa sin las llaves. No podía ir a un hotel sin una tarjeta de crédito. Lo único que me quedaba era seguir dando vueltas sin rumbo por calles y avenidas, recorrer la ciudad mientras los empleados que regresaban a casa con sus abrigos y sus maletines eran sustituidos por parejas que salían a cenar, grupos bulliciosos de amigos que iban a un bar y turistas de camino al teatro._

_—¡Eh, guapa!_

_Tenía la sensación de llevar horas caminando cuando un tipo delgado y rubio se me acercó levantando la mano como dándome la señal de alto._

_Me quedé mirándolo como si me hubiera hablado en sánscrito. Vestía con traje, pero tenía el cuello de la camisa muy desgastado y a su zapato de vestir derecho le faltaba el cordón._

_—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —preguntó._

_Sus dientes amarillos parecían pertenecer a un hombre diferente, mucho mayor que él. Cuando sonrió, me fijé en que sus incisivos acababan en punta, como si fueran diminutos colmillos._

_—¿O prefieres otra cosa? —dijo con sorna, y en su expresión se cruzaron amabilidad y rabia, como la cara y la cruz de una moneda lanzada al aire._

_Miré en derredor. No conocía aquel barrio. Un chucho escuálido olisqueaba un contenedor, los escaparates estaban protegidos por rejas correderas de color negro, todas cubiertas de grafitis. No sentía miedo ni enfado; no sentía nada más que un frío que me helaba los tuétanos. No sabía si algún día volvería a tener sentimientos._

_Esquivé al borracho como si no fuera más corpóreo que el aire, y el hombre lanzó insultos tras de mí mientras yo seguía andando. Quería caminar eternamente. Quería ser como Forrest Gump, llegar a un extremo del país, dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia la costa contraria. Pasé por delante de una licorería abierta las veinticuatro horas y una tiendita en cuya entrada había cubos llenos de ramos de flores rojas. Pisé los trazos de tiza de un juego de rayuela que había dibujado algún niño y los añicos de cristal color ámbar de unas botellas de cerveza. Seguí andando; mis zapatos imprimían un ritmo constante sobre la acera de esa ciudad que tanto amaba._

_Un buen rato después —quizá una hora, quizá tres—, pasé por un lugar que reconocí. Me detuve en una esquina a leer el cartel de la calle. Sin saber cómo, había dado una vuelta en círculo y había ido a parar a diez manzanas de mi despacho. La temperatura había bajado quince grados y estaba empezando a levantarse viento. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Me castañeteaban los dientes y ya no me notaba los pies._

_Un pensamiento avanzó reptando por el embotamiento de mi cerebro. En un cajón de mi despacho guardaba una copia de las llaves de mi apartamento y veinte dólares._

_A esas horas no habría nadie en la oficina; todos seguirían en la fiesta. Podía colarme en el edificio y después irme a casa y tragarme un somnífero para escapar hacia el olvido._

_Torcí a la derecha, hacia la oficina, y seguí andando._

_—¿Quiere que le encienda alguna luz? —preguntó el guarda de seguridad._

_Yo había llamado con unos golpecitos al cristal de la ventana de su puesto y él había dejado su tenedor y su Tupperware de espaguetis para permitirme entrar en el edificio. Después de que le mascullara la historia de que me había dejado el bolso en un taxi, abrió la puerta de mi despacho con su llave._

_—Ya la encenderé yo —dije, y mi voz sonó ronca, como si hubiese pasado horas gritando—. Gracias, Sammy._

_—No se quede hasta muy tarde trabajando. —Se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue hacia el ascensor silbando una canción que no reconocí._

_Me senté en el sillón de cuero que había al otro lado de mi escritorio y alargué la mano hacia el cajón en el que guardaba el dinero y las llaves, pero antes de poder abrirlo vi que había algo raro en mi mesa. Alguien había apartado a un lado los lápices, el Premio Clio y la grapadora para hacer sitio a una mágnum de champán que ocupaba el lugar central. La botella iba acompañada por una tarjeta plateada. La alcancé y proferí una carcajada amarga al leerla._

_«Enhorabuena a nuestra nueva directora creativa de vicepresidencia. ¡La más joven de la historia!», decía. Era de la junta directiva de la agencia._

_Levanté la pesada botella y empecé a darle vueltas en mis manos. Dom Pérignon. Era agradable saber que, aunque me hubieran dado una puñalada por la espalda, no habían reparado en gastos conmigo._

_De pronto sentí una sed terrible. Debía de haber caminado kilómetros inhalando negros gases de los tubos de escape de autobuses y taxis, y tenía la garganta tan irritada que apenas podía tragar saliva. Retiré el sello de aluminio y el alambre enroscado al cuello de la botella e hice saltar el corcho con los pulgares sin que me importara un comino la espuma que cayó en cascada sobre mis manos. Eché un trago ansioso._

_La pesada botella casi se me cayó en un pie cuando el teléfono de mi escritorio empezó a sonar._

_¿Quién podía estar llamándome a las —entrecerré los ojos para mirar el reloj de pared— nueve y media de un viernes por la noche? Seguramente sería Yaten, o puede que Zafiro. Podían dejar un mensaje; en esos momentos no había nadie en todo el mundo con quien quisiera hablar._

_Al tercer tono por fin eché un vistazo al identificador de llamadas. Era Darien Chiba_

_Darien, que siempre me había animado. Darien, que estaba no tan secretamente loco por mí desde que íbamos a segundo. Darien, cuyo corazón de fieltro rojo con las palabras «Feliz San Valentín» estampadas encima seguía, desde tercer curso, en el compartimiento secreto de mi viejo joyero. Era el único hombre del mundo que siempre me había hecho sentir guapa. Que me había hecho sentir especial. Su voz grave sería como un bálsamo para mi alma._

_—¡Eh, hola! —gritó Darien. Sonaba feliz y entusiasmado—. Llevo toda la tarde intentando dar contigo, pero no contestabas ni en el móvil ni en casa. ¡No puedo creer que sigas en el trabajo!_

_—Sí —dije—. Me han entretenido en una reunión. ¿Cómo estás?_

_—Genial —repuso—. Genial de verdad._

_Cerré los ojos e imaginé a Darien. Siempre llevaba el pelo negro alborotado, era más bien musculoso y bastante alto . Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, y siempre llevaba un boli y una libreta en el bolsillo de atrás, como si fuera una cartera, y por lo menos dos cámaras colgadas del cuello. Darien era la clase de chico al que la gente adoraba y que algunos chicos odiaban, era una persona buena y honesta. De pronto lo eché muchísimo de menos._

_—No vas a creer lo que me ha pasado esta tarde —me dijo._

_«Apuesto a que no supera mi noche», pensé mientras echaba otro trago con amargura._

_—Me he quedado atrapado tres horas en un ascensor —explicó—. ¿Conoces ese aparcamiento del centro, aquí en Bethesda? He ido a buscar un libro en Barnes y Noble y, cuando ya iba a volver al coche, me he quedado atrapado entre el tercer y el cuarto piso. Los bomberos han tardado una eternidad en sacarnos de allí._

_—Qué horror —dije, disimulando un bostezo._

_Había sido un error contestar al teléfono. Esa noche no estaba para charlas intrascendentes, ni siquiera con Darien. El agotamiento estaba empezando a abalanzarse sobre mí en forma de fuerte e intenso oleaje, y yo anhelaba abandonarme a él. Me moría por caer rendida en mi cama, bajo mi esponjoso edredón de plumas, taparme la cabeza con la almohada y acurrucarme en la oscuridad._

_—Bueno, al menos tenías algo que leer —dije, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras abría el cajón con la mano que tenía libre, la que no aferraba la botella de champán como si le fuera la vida en ello. Encontré mis llaves justo donde las había dejado, y un billete de veinte dólares sujeto al llavero con un clip para papel. Y dicen que ser neurótica es un defecto del carácter._

_—Así que ahí estaba yo, atrapado en el ascensor —dijo Darien._

_Oí a una mujer soltar una risita por allí cerca. Dios mío, deseé que terminara enseguida con su historia. Necesitaba colgar el teléfono._

_—¡Y adivina a quién he encontrado allí dentro…! —dijo entonces._

_Lo último que quería era jugar a eso._

_—Ni idea —dije, arisca. No quería ser maleducada, pero Darien estaba demasiado contento y hablador, y yo de verdad que necesitaba irme a casa._

_—Te daré una pista —dijo—. Es rubia._

_—¡Natural! —exclamó una voz conocida—. ¡Tú has visto la prueba, Darien Chiba!_

_Esta vez sí que se me cayó la botella a los pies._

_—¡Mierda!_

_—¿Mina? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien._

_Rescaté la botella antes de que se derramara demasiado champán._

_—¿Serena? —pregunté con inseguridad._

_—La misma._

_Mi hermana soltó otra risita. Debía de estar colgada del brazo de Darien. Sus rostros debían de estar muy cerca, con el móvil entre ambos para que los dos pudieran oírme. Seguramente sus mejillas estaban separadas por ese eléctrico espacio de justo antes de que rocen piel y piel._

_—Qué coincidencia —dije. El embotamiento abandonaba mi cuerpo; la angustia lo estaba desalojando y se erigía en nueva propietaria._

_—Estábamos muertos de hambre después de nuestro trance —dijo Darien._

_—Nuestro heroico trance —añadió Serena._

_—Heroico, sí —convino Darien._

_—Bueno, tú has estado heroico —dijo Serena—. Darien me ha dado su botella de agua._

_—Pero tú has insistido en dejarme beber la mitad —dijo él—. Así que has sido noble._

_Pero ¿qué…? Pero ¿qué…? Pero ¿qué narices…? ¿Por qué terminaba uno la frase del otro como si fueran un viejo matrimonio?_

_—Total —dijo Darien—, que estamos a punto cenar algo en ese restaurante tailandés. ¿Te acuerdas? Ese al que fuimos tú y yo la última vez que viniste a la ciudad._

_Habíamos compartido un pollo satay con salsa de cacahuete y rollitos de primavera crujientes y habíamos charlado durante horas. El restaurante tenía una iluminación más bien tenue, recordé de pronto. Se oía una suave música de fondo y había velitas decorativas en todas las mesas._

_—Vaya, qué gracia, la verdad —dije. Tomé otro largo trago de champán—. ¿Y eso de rubia natural? ¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?_

_—Le he enseñado la prueba —contestó._

_Cerré los ojos. Serena hablaba con su voz profunda de «hay un hombre atractivo en la sala». Algo muy cercano al odio encerró mi estómago en su puño._

_—Me ha enseñado el vello del antebrazo —se apresuró a decir Darien—. Créeme, hemos tenido mucho de que hablar en esas tres horas._

_—¡Genial! —dije con un entusiasmo exagerado._

_—¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo guapo que está Darien? —dijo Serena, riendo._

_Casi podía verla, posando su mano en el hombro de él, quitándole una miga del pecho, inclinándose para probar un bocado de su tenedor. Serena no podía dejar de coquetear, igual que no podía dejar de respirar._

_Sentí en ese momento que las entrañas se me retorcían como si una mano gigantesca las hubiera agarrado y apretara sin piedad._

_—¿Qué hace Andrew esta noche? —pregunté como de pasada. Andrew era el prometido de Serena._

_—Está trabajando —dijo ella, alargando la palabra y haciendo que sonara a tostón—. Como siempre. Igual que tú. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el despacho a estas horas?_

_—Me parece que ya llegan nuestros rollitos de primavera —dijo Darien._

_—Yo querría otra copa de vino —oí que le decía Serena a la camarera—. ¿Darien?_

_—Claro —repuso él—. Nos la merecemos._

_Serena rió; una risa íntima y de complicidad que resonó en mi cabeza como la carcajada de un villano._

_—¿Seguro? Me has dicho que después de una copa ya estás achispado. A ver si tendré que llevarte a casa…_

_Salté de la silla sintiendo cómo crecía un grito en mi garganta. Esa era la broma que siempre le hacía yo a Darien, porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de beber más que una copa sin empezar a marearse. Aquel era nuestro restaurante. ¿Estarían sentados también a nuestra mesa? ¿Es que iba a enviarle Darien un puñetero corazón de San Valentín también a ella?_

_—Llámame luego, hermanita —dijo Serena, y colgó el teléfono._

_Tragué el champán tan deprisa que me quemó al bajar por la garganta. La cabeza me iba a mil. Maldita sea, Serena estaba prometida con un tipo estupendo y rico, así que ¿por qué necesitaba comprobar lo irresistible que era? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar rodeada de una manada de hombres que fueran tras ella? No importaba que no supiera que Darien estaba loco por mí. Yo nunca se lo había contado, pero ella sí sabía que Darien y yo éramos amigos. Sabía que nos queríamos mucho. ¿No podía haber dejado en paz al único hombre del mundo que estaba convencido de que la hermana especial era yo?_

_Me puse a caminar por mi despacho con los ojos arrasados en ardientes lágrimas._

_Me había matado por conseguir un ascenso que Neherenia se había llevado porque era más sexy._

_El hombre que había estado loco por mí los últimos veinte años pasaba un par de horas con Serena y mi recuerdo se esfumaba por completo._

_La moraleja era evidente: las guapas siempre ganaban. No importaba lo lista que fuera yo, no importaba lo mucho que trabajara, nada importaba. Nunca sería lo bastante buena. Y ¿cuál era mi recompensa por todo el duro trabajo? Un apartamento de una habitación que tendría que comprar a costa de fundirme mi cuenta de ahorro, la cuenta que había pasado siete años acumulando; un premio dorado en mi escritorio; un principio de túnel carpiano, un cuerpo que se caía a trozos y un dolor de cabeza que por lo visto nunca me abandonaba. Tenía veintinueve años y lo único que poseía en el mundo era un trabajo que me había traicionado después de haberle entregado absolutamente todo._

_Quería escapar de mi propia existencia. Quería recorrer las calles de Nueva York corriendo y gritando. Quería acurrucarme hecha un ovillo debajo de mi escritorio y llorar._

_Quería ser cualquier persona que no fuera yo._

_Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía, abrí de un tirón la puerta del despacho y avancé por los pasillos oscuros hasta la sala de reuniones. El storyboard de Neherenia seguía en su caballete. Tiré de la tela que lo cubría y contemplé su trabajo._

_Di un paso atrás. Increíble. Me había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando su campaña, pero jamás había esperado nada parecido._

_Neherenia había apostado por un anuncio realista. Su falta de sofisticación era de parvulario: dos guapas veinteañeras estaban de pie delante del espejo de un cuarto de baño, hablando de pintalabios. Una de las chicas no creía que Gloss pudiera transformar sus finos labios en carnosos y atractivos, pero se convencía cuando su amiga se lo hacía probar._

_¿Y Neherenia había conseguido cincuenta millones de dólares en cuentas nuevas gracias a «eso»? ¿El aburrido y trillado anuncio realista del escéptico que se convierte a la fe?_

_Aunque, claro, no era eso con lo que había ganado la cuenta, recordé entornando los ojos. La había ganado con su rostro, su cuerpo y su voz sensual. Neherenia también había hecho su investigación, no me cabía ninguna duda. Pero una investigación de otro tipo. En lugar de descubrir cuál era la bebida favorita de Steven Alpha o qué clase de bagel prefería, había analizado su ego en busca de un punto débil y había apuntado directa a él. ¿Qué hombre de mediana edad no se sentiría halagado por el suave roce de unas uñas largas en la rodilla, por una mirada que le decía que era irresistible, por la deliberada exhibición de un escote, sobre todo cuando su matrimonio estaba acabado y su mujer se acostaba con su piloto de treinta años? Tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que al coqueteo de Neherenia le había seguido la acción. Seguramente había pasado la tarde en una habitación de hotel con Steven Alpha; seguramente sabía que estaba a punto de llamar para que ella pudiera poner la soga al cuello a Zafiro._

_De pronto algo cobró un nuevo sentido. Neherenia había hecho un misterioso y repentino viaje la semana anterior. Ni siquiera su ayudante sabía adonde había ido. ¿Habría volado a Aspen y urdido una reunión con Steven Alpha? ¿Habría empezado ya entonces su relación?_

_«Ay, Dios mío», pensé mientras miraba su storyboard. Había tenido en su mano la estrategia ganadora desde el principio. Resultaba que al final era más lista que yo._

_Levanté en alto la botella de champán en un fingido brindis: «Que te vaya bien, Neherenia. Acabas de hacer retroceder cincuenta años la liberación de la mujer tú sólita». Cerré los ojos y me llevé la botella a los labios. Casi perdí el equilibrio y tuve que agarrarme al respaldo de una silla para no caerme. El champán por fin me estaba haciendo efecto y arromaba compasivamente los filos de mi rabia y mi dolor._

_—Ni por un segundo creas que yo voy a llamarte «jefa» —mascullé, agitando mi botella hacia el anuncio de Neherenia. Puede que no fuera la amenaza más eficaz del mundo en un entorno laboral, pero era lo único que tenía._

_Estaba a punto de marcharme, con la intención de recluirme por fin en el bendito santuario de mi cama, cuando oí unos pasos en el pasillo. «Más vale que no sea un ladrón», pensé con contundencia. En realidad, casi esperaba que lo fuera. Me sentaría bien estamparle la botella de champán en la cabeza para descargar parte de la rabia y la indignación que sentía dentro de mí. Bajé la mirada a la botella. La verdad es que sería una lástima, un desperdicio. A lo mejor podía terminármela antes de estamparla al ladrón. Alcé la botella y bebí haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo cual acabó produciendo más o menos el mismo nivel de decibelios que una banda municipal en plena marcha, ya que mi mano resbaló del respaldo en el que estaba apoyada, buscó a tientas el storyboard de Neherenia y me lo tiró encima cuando caí y me golpeé la cabeza en el suelo como gran final. Aquel no estaba resultando ser mi día._

_—¿Mina? ¿Eres tú?_

_Un segundo después tenía a mi lado a Diamante, que me quitó el estúpido storyboard de encima de la cabeza y me ayudó a ponerme de pie._

_—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó._

_—Bien —dije, mirándolo a medias, con un ojo cerrado. Lo estaría en cuanto dejara de balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante._

_—Me alegro —dijo con suavidad. No me había soltado las manos, me estaba acariciando las palmas con sus pulgares. Diamante conseguía que Bill Clinton pareciera una monja con cinturón de castidad en una reunión victoriana para tomar el té—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí._

_—Estaba a punto de irme —dije, pero no me moví—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_—Me he dejado el móvil en el despacho —dijo—. No quería que se quedara aquí todo el fin de semana._

_Asentí._

_—Una noche dura, ¿eh? —dijo Diamante. Sus ojos azules parecían dulces y sinceros, y hablaba en voz baja._

_—Sí —respondí, apesadumbrada. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir?_

_—Todo el mundo cree que tendrían que haberte nombrado vicepresidenta a ti —dijo, todavía sin soltarme las manos._

_—Gracias —repuse, y tragué saliva con dificultad. Mantendría esa misma conversación con todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de trabajo durante el próximo mes. Algunas personas lo sentirían de verdad; otras se alegrarían de verme fracasar. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas me haría sentir peor._

_No soportaba la lástima que destilaba la mirada de Diamante, así que volví la cabeza y miré afuera por las paredes de cristal de la sala de reuniones. En las calles de abajo reinaba el mismo bullicio que a las ocho y media de esa misma mañana. Los tipos de la percusión con cubos habían sido sustituidos por un anciano que llevaba una ropa tan desvaída y gastada que parecía un fantasma fundiéndose con el edificio gris que tenía detrás, pero su saxofón relucía como hilo de oro. Un nuevo turno de taxis había retomado la batalla por los carriles, y la gente obstruía las aceras de camino a restaurantes, bares y clubes de jazz sin hacer ningún caso al hombre disfrazado de perrito caliente gigante que intentaba repartir folletos. En la esquina, un hombre y una mujer esperaban cogidos del brazo a que el semáforo se pusiera verde. Mientras los miraba, él llevó su mano a la barbilla de ella y le alzó la cara para darle un beso. Sin embargo, no le dio un beso en los labios. La cubrió de lentos besos en la frente, en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz. El gesto fue tan tierno e íntimo que me inspiró una dolorosa añoranza._

_A mí nadie me había querido nunca así._

_En ese mismo instante, Darien y Serena estaban sentados bien juntitos, charlando y riendo. La luz de las velas jugaría sobre los pómulos de mi hermana y resaltaría los destellos dorados de su pelo. La gente del restaurante la reconocería, como sucede siempre, y Serena sonreiría con gracia, posaría para una fotografía y soltaría un chiste que haría reír a todo el mundo, porque Serena sabía ser amable y divertida además de egocéntrica. Darien también quedaría deslumbrado por ella; no me cabía ninguna duda._

_¿Volvería a ser como antes mi amistad con él?, me pregunté. Claro, seguro que seguiríamos siendo colegas, igual que lo habíamos sido en décimo curso, cuando nos pasábamos horas compartiendo un bol de palomitas y las respuestas a los problemas de trigonometría. Por aquel entonces, Darien y Serena se movían en órbitas sociales diferentes; para él, ella había sido tan real como una chica de póster. Aunque, si he de ser brutalmente sincera, aquello había sido tramado por mí. Yo los había alentado a seguir sin conocerse._

_Cuántas veces había propuesto a Darien que estudiáramos en su casa en lugar de en la mía… Cuánto cuidado había llevado para invitarlo solo cuando Serena tenía ensayo con las animadoras o había salido con algún chico… Incluso la noche del baile del instituto, me había asegurado de que Darien viniera a recogerme después de que Serena se hubiera marchado. No quería verme de pie junto a ella, con ese largo vestido dorado que se ceñía a todas las curvas de su cuerpo._

_De pronto Serena sabía lo divertido, listo y bueno que era Darien . De pronto se habían relacionado. Seguramente esa noche hablarían más de lo que Darien y yo habíamos hablado en los últimos dos años. La próxima vez que fuera a casa y lo viera, ¿me preguntaría por Serena? ¿Propondría, así, como si tal cosa, que la invitáramos a venir con nosotros? ¿Me miraría… y desearía verla a ella en mi lugar?_

_¿O seguirían los dos en contacto después de esa cena? ¿Descubriría mi hermana que a Darien le gustaban las palomitas con miel, y no con mantequilla, algo que parecía asqueroso pero que sabía riquísimo? ¿La miraría (y esta idea fue la que disparó una flecha que se me clavó en el pecho)… la miraría a ella igual que solía mirarme a mí?_

_—¿Estás bien?_

_Casi me había olvidado de que Diamante seguía allí. Asentí._

_—Entonces ¿qué es esto? —Soltó una de mis manos y alzó la yema de un dedo para secar la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla._

_—Nada —respondí—. Es solo que ha sido una tarde muy larga._

_De pronto me di cuenta de que Diamante todavía aferraba mi otra mano. Habría sido el momento perfecto para anunciar que tenía que marcharme y salir disparada como un cohete._

_—Una vista muy bonita —dijo Diamante. Me volví hacia él y vi que me miraba fijamente._

_«Ay, Dios», rezongué por dentro. Pero le sostuve la mirada. No aparté los ojos._

_—Se te está soltando el pelo —dijo—. No creo que te haya visto nunca con el pelo suelto._

_Estiró una mano, me soltó el moño y dejó que el pelo me cayera sobre los hombros. Después me lo apartó lentamente de la cara con sus grandes manos. Cerré los ojos para no tener que mirarlo. Era horrible; estaba con el asqueroso y el baboso de Diamante. Bueno, el asqueroso, el baboso y el estupendo de Diamante. Aun así, tenía que poner freno a aquello. De inmediato._

_O al menos al cabo de dos o cinco minutos. Porque sus dedos eran bastos pero sus caricias eran tan exquisitamente suaves que la combinación resultaba embriagadora._

_—Así estás preciosa —dijo mientras su mano se detenía en mi mejilla._

_Abrí los ojos. La sala estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna entraba a raudales por las paredes de cristal._

_—¿De verdad? —susurré._

_¿Sabéis cuando, un instante antes de que suceda algo memorable —como cuando un médico de rostro solemne te dice que te sientes, o cuando estás esperando a ver si aparece una línea rosa en un test de embarazo, o cuando un coche se te acerca derrapando por una carretera cubierta de placas de hielo—, el tiempo parece sufrir una avería y dejar de funcionar? Eso fue lo que sucedió cuando mis dedos rodearon la muñeca de Diamante. Todo lo que teníamos a nuestro alrededor pareció esfumarse y dejarnos solo a él y a mí, iluminados por un foco de color en un mundo que de pronto se había quedado en blanco y negro. Lo tenía tan cerca que oía el tenue sonido que hacía al tragar. Veía el pedacito de barbilla que se había dejado sin afeitar. Durante varios latidos de corazón, estuvimos el uno muy cerca del otro._

_—Eres preciosa —dijo en un susurro, mirándome con esos ojos color chocolate fundido._

_Fue entonces cuando lo agarré con firmeza y le di un beso._

_Me supo delicioso, a canela y vino tinto; sentí su ancha y fuerte espalda bajo mis manos exploradoras. Todos los sentimientos contenidos de ese día se vieron arrastrados cuando la marea del deseo puro irrumpió en mi interior. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuánto tardaría en arrancar a Diamante la camisa y recorrerle el pecho con las manos._

_—Mina—susurró—, nunca pensé que…_

_—No digas nada —supliqué. Si me soltaba alguna de sus frasecitas recicladas destrozaría el momento, y yo deseaba desesperadamente perderme en él para dejar que esas deliciosas sensaciones me invadieran y desterraran mi dolor._

_Diamante tenía los labios suaves y calientes, y cuando la sombra de barba de la línea de su mandíbula rascó la sensible piel de mi cuello, unos escalofríos me recorrieron el vientre. Me besó casi hasta hacerme enloquecer mientras las yemas de sus dedos se colaban bajo el escote de mi vestido y dibujaban suaves y arrebatadores círculos en mis hombros. Me apoyé en la mesa de reuniones y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos bajaban cada vez más._

_—Preciosa… —volvió a susurrar mientras alargaba una mano hacia mi espalda y me bajaba la cremallera del vestido. Yo alargué también la mano para desabrocharme el sujetador y lanzarlo al suelo con impaciencia, y entonces tiré de Diamante para apretarlo contra mí y sentir su piel contra la mía. Las sensaciones me bombardeaban: la calidez de su piel, el tacto casi insoportablemente excitante de sus labios mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, el roce eléctrico de sus dedos cuando me deslizó el vestido hasta las caderas. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que me sentía débil._

_Los dedos de Diamante se detuvieron en seco._

_—¿Qué es eso? —susurró._

_Ay, Dios mío, ¿había descubierto mis bragas de abuela?_

_—¿Has oído eso?_

_Dije que no con la cabeza sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, sintiéndome somnolienta y desorientada. ¿Por qué había parado? No quería que parara, jamás._

_—Mierda —masculló Diamante, y me soltó con tanta brusquedad que casi volví a caerme. Se agachó y recogió la camisa del suelo justo cuando unos pasos llegaron hasta la sala de reuniones._

_—Mi storyboard debe de estar todavía aquí dentro —dijo alguien (¡Neherenia!)._

_—Estoy impaciente por verlo —repuso un hombre—. El storyboard de los cincuenta millones de dólares. Quiero verlo enmarcado._

_La luz se encendió y yo entorné los ojos al verme atacada por su afilado resplandor._

_Neherenia estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándome directamente. Y junto a ella estaba el señor Jedite. Con una fracción de segundo de retraso, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. La lujuria me abandonó tan deprisa como si alguien hubiera quitado el tapón del desagüe._

_Neherenia fue la primera en encontrar su voz:_

_—¿Mina?_

_La miré sin abrir boca._

_—Vaya, nunca había visto esta parte tuya —dijo con insidia, mirando mi pecho de forma significativa._

_—No… No es lo que parece —balbuceó Diamante. Nunca había sido capaz de pensar con demasiada rapidez; yo incluso había hecho algún comentario al respecto en uno de sus informes de rendimiento._

_Me volví de espaldas y me puse el vestido con dedos temblorosos._

_—Puedo explicarlo —dije por encima del hombro._

_—Me encantará oírla —replicó el señor Jedite—. En mi despacho. Dentro de dos minutos._

_Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó._

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta adaptación gracias por vuestro apoyo._**

**_Besos y abrazos._**


	7. Capítulo6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen**_

**_Capítulo 6 _**

El señor Jedite estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de caoba, en su gigantesco despacho de esquina, el que tenía un comedor completo y un baño privado con acabados de moderno granito azul y acero inoxidable. Era el despacho al que yo le había echado el ojo; siempre había supuesto que, dentro de otros diez o quince años, cuando el señor Jedite se retirara, yo sería la siguiente de la fila.

El señor Jedaite era el más agradable de los tres fundadores de la agencia. Se parecía un poco a Santa Claus, con su mata de pelo blanco y su gran barriga, e incluso interpretaba ese papel la tarde de Nochebuena, cuando recorría la oficina repartiendo golosinas entre quienes todavía seguían en el trabajo. El año anterior me había dado un bastón de caramelo y una naranja, y cuando le dije: «Gracias, señor Jedaite », se echó a reír y contestó: «¿Quién es el señor Jedaite? ¡Yo soy San Nick!». Era muy tierno, igual que un abuelo despistado.

Sin embargo, en ese momento su boca se había convertido en una línea tensa y reprobadora.

—Siéntese —dijo, señalando una silla que había delante de su escritorio.

Obedecí enseguida. Iba a ser horroroso. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada y avergonzada. Me moría por acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

—Quería decirle que lo siento muchísimo —empecé a decir. Apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos. Me había exhibido ante Santa Claus y sabía que me acordaría de ello cada vez que lo viera, por siempre jamás—. Nunca había sucedido nada así, y le aseguro que jamás volverá a…

—Mina —me interrumpió. Su voz fue un latigazo—. Diamante es empleado suyo.

Parpadeé con sorpresa. ¿Adónde quería llegar con eso?

—Bueno, técnicamente, sí —dije—, pero no responde directamente ante mí.

—No me importa en absoluto ante quién diablos responda. Trabaja en su equipo —dijo el señor Jedite—. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Ha sido un error —argüí, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza—. Un error terrible. Terrible. Uno que jamás…

—Ya sé que esta noche ha sufrido usted una decepción, pero no es excusa —dijo el señor Jedaite—. No me deja alternativa.

La angustia estalló en mi interior y me obstruyó las vías respiratorias, y empecé a jadear entrecortadamente. De pronto supe lo que estaba a punto de decirme. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Jedaite.

—Ha empezado Diamante —balbucí—. Pregúntele, él se lo confirmará. Desde luego que eso no es excusa para lo que he hecho, no estoy diciendo eso, de ninguna manera…

—Tengo que dejarla marchar —dijo el señor Jedaite.

Sus palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de un trueno que resquebraja el cielo. Abrí la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

El señor Jedaite suspiró.

—Mina, usted me gusta. Trabaja muy bien. Pero, aparte del hecho de que ha quebrantado estándares básicos de decencia en la oficina, ha dejado a esta agencia vulnerable ante un grave pleito por acoso sexual. Ya sabe que contamos con una política estricta para evitar esta clase de cosas.

—¡Diamante no pondrá una denuncia! —exclamé con una voz que se convirtió en un gritito histérico—. Deje que hable con él, le juro que no pondrá ninguna denuncia.

—¡No, no hablará usted con él! —bramó el señor Jedaite. De pronto estaba furioso de verdad; en sus mofletes habían aparecido unas manchas rojas—. ¿Quiere que diga que le pidió usted que guardara silencio? ¿Quiere que diga que lo amenazó? ¿Quiere arrastrar el nombre de esta agencia, la agencia que yo levanté de la nada, por el fango que supone un pleito?

—No, no, no. No me refería a eso —dije, y sin darme cuenta uní las manos como si estuviera rezando. Dios mío, ¿cómo era posible que lo estuviera empeorando más aún? Tenía que pensar con claridad, todo dependía de ello. Tenía que venderme como nunca había vendido nada en toda mi vida—. Por favor, deme solo una oportunidad más —supliqué. Me habría puesto de rodillas si hubiese servido de algo. Le habría besado los pies y le habría llevado el café todos los días. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por conservar ese trabajo. ¿Cómo podía estarme sucediendo eso a mí?

Si antes, mientras esperaba el anuncio de Zafiro, había sentido angustia, no había sido nada en comparación con esto. El pánico se extendió por mi cuerpo como un incendio descontrolado. Temblaba tanto que incluso el señor Jedaite se dio cuenta, y entonces su expresión se suavizó un poco.

—Trabajaré más. Lo haré mejor. Juro que nunca volveré a hacer nada parecido. —Tenía la voz crispada.

—La creo —dijo el señor Jedaite—, pero es demasiado tarde. El mal ya está hecho. Usted conocía nuestra política. Sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias. Lo siento.

—No, no, no —insistí—. No puede decirlo en serio. No puede. Por favor.

—Mina, le daré referencias. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Pero… —empecé a decir.

—Ahora tiene que irse —me interrumpió el señor Jedaite—. Por favor, recoja sus cosas inmediatamente. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí.

Me lo quedé mirando mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Tenía que arreglarlo, todavía podía arreglarlo, podía…

Pero el señor Jedaite se estaba levantando. Caminó hasta su puerta y me la abrió para invitarme a salir.

Y así, en un chasquear de dedos, mi vida había acabado.

.

.

.

Me quedé en la cama tres días seguidos. Se me había curado el insomnio; ahora padecía la dolencia contraria. Lo único que quería era hundirme en un sueño profundo y sin ensoñaciones. Cerré las persianas para que la oscuridad y el silencio me envolvieran en su manto. Desconecté el teléfono, dejé que el correo se acumulara en un montón en el pasillo y dormí durante horas y horas, despertándome solo para sacar otra manta del armario y añadirla a la pila que ya me cubría, o a beber un poco del vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de noche. Igual que una paciente enferma de gravedad a quien le inducen médicamente un coma para acelerar su recuperación, mi cuerpo se estaba automedicando, me apartaba de la realidad de mi dolor y me sumergía en el maravilloso bálsamo del sueño.

En algún momento oí que alguien llamaba a mi puerta, así que me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y, al final, quienquiera que fuese se marchó. Volví a hundirme en el sueño. Las horas pasaban como segundos, mi cuerpo exhausto se empapaba de descanso.

Al cuarto día conseguí recorrer la distancia que había entre mi cama y la bañera dando pasos pequeños y cuidadosos. No encendí muchas luces, llené la bañera con un agua casi insoportablemente caliente y eché una botella entera de baño de burbujas Molton Brown. Me llevé una taza de manzanilla con miel al baño y me quedé en remojo una hora entera, con la mente aún embotada. El mero hecho de hacer la infusión y llenar la bañera me había vuelto a dejar exhausta.

Estaba en el agua, sin pensar en nada más que en los dibujos que trazaban mis dedos sin rumbo en la espuma. Me sentía aislada de todo, igual que una frágil tacita de porcelana envuelta en varias capas de papel de periódico y guardada en plástico de burbujas. Nada podía hacerme daño en mi pequeño apartamento; estaba a salvo, protegida y abrigada. Cuando mis dedos se convirtieron en suaves uvas pasas, quité el tapón, me puse una camiseta vieja y regresé a la cama dando pasitos. Mis movimientos eran tan lentos como los de una anciana.

Horas más tarde, me desperté al oír que la puerta del apartamento se abría.

No tenía fuerzas para moverme. Si era un ladrón, podía llevárselo todo mientras me dejara la cama. Quería quedarme allí dentro para siempre, abrazada a mi suave cojín de cachemira azul y con la mente refugiada en un mullido reducto en el que la realidad no podía importunarme.

—¿Señorita Aino? —Era el encargado del edificio—. ¿Está usted ahí?

La mayoría de los encargados de Nueva York son cien por cien Queens, con sus obligadas cadenas de oro y sus camisas generosamente desabrochadas. El mío era un poeta que luchaba por hacerse un nombre, pesaba menos que yo y chillaba como una colegiala católica cuando un inquilino descubría un ratoncito de nada en la lavandería.

—Voy a entrar, ¿puedo?

Volví a cerrar los ojos. A lo mejor cuando viera que estaba durmiendo se marcharía.

—¿Mina?

Esta vez era una voz diferente. La de Yaten.

Tendría que levantarme y ofrecerles un té, pensé con vaguedad. Sin embargo, los brazos y las piernas me pesaban demasiado para moverme. Tal vez se lo podrían preparar ellos mismos.

—Dios mío, si se ha hecho algo… —susurró Yaten.

—Páseme esa sartén —dijo el encargado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yaten.

—Si se trata de un acto delictivo, puede que el maleante siga por aquí —respondió el hombre en tono confidencial.

—Por el amor de Dios —dijo Yaten—. Aparte de en medio.

La puerta de mi habitación chirrió al abrirse. Tendría que pedir al encargado que la arreglara; qué bien que hubiese venido. Era como el destino, o el kismet. ¿Había alguna diferencia entre el destino y el kismet?, me pregunté de pasada. En tal caso, era una cuestión para ocupar a mentes más elevadas que la mía.

—¿Señorita Aino? —me gritó el encargado a la cara—. ¿Me oye?

Abrí los ojos arrastrando los párpados.

—¿Mina? —Yaten apartó al encargado y casi lo tiró al suelo para aparecer a mi lado—. Eh —dijo en voz baja, mirándome. Dejó mi bolso sobre la cama—. Te he traído esto.

Levanté una mano e hice un pequeño ademán. Qué encantador era ese ademán, pensé mientras miraba cómo mi mano se balanceaba suavemente atrás y adelante. Si lo hacías lo bastante despacio y separabas los dedos, parecía un abanico. La gente debería hacer ademanes con la mano más a menudo, la verdad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yaten. Iba vestido de traje. Debía de venir directo de la… No. Mi mente se retrajo, igual que una mano apartándose deprisa de una estufa ardiendo. No iba a pensar en eso.

—Bien —intenté decir, pero tenía la voz ronca. Me aclaré la garganta y volví a probar—: Bien. Tengo sueño.

Cerré los ojos otra vez y empecé a alejarme.

—Debe de ser una sobredosis —dijo el encargado—. Seguramente deberíamos darle una ducha fría.

Abrí un ojo e intenté reunir fuerzas para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Mina? —dijo Yaten. Se inclinó, acercándose a mí. Tenía una mancha roja en la corbata. Parecía salsa de espaguetis.

—¿Te acuerdas de los ñoquis? —pregunté.

—¿Los qué? —dijo, formando un surco entre sus cejas.

—Creo que ha dicho Nokia —apuntó el encargado a Yaten—. Quiere el móvil.

A lo mejor quiere despedirse de alguien. Llamar a sus amigos o qué sé yo.

El encargado se inclinó hacia mí. Vi entonces que estaba intentando, con poquísimo éxito, dejarse perilla.

—¿A… quién… quiere… llamar? —dijo, exagerando la pronunciación de cada palabra, como si fuera un profesor de lengua extranjera hablando con un alumno especialmente torpe.

—Mina, ¿has tomado algo? —preguntó Yaten.

—¿Hummm? —repuse.

Abrió el cajón de mi mesita de noche de un tirón y lo revolvió todo, después se dejó caer en el suelo en posición de hacer flexiones y miró bajo la cama.

—No te has tomado ninguna pastilla, ¿verdad? —gritó Yaten desde mi cuarto de baño. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de que no había limpiado la bañera después de haberme bañado. No había nada peor que una bañera con cerco.

—Comprobémosle las pupilas —sugirió el encargado mientras sacaba una linterna minúscula de su bolsillo (era el único encargado de la ciudad que se negaba a llevar un cinturón de trabajo) y me la enfocaba en la cara.

Por Dios, qué molesto era ese hombrecillo. Volví a taparme la cabeza con la almohada con la esperanza de que pillaran la indirecta y se fueran.

—Mina—dijo Yaten—. ¿Puedes decirme qué día es hoy?

Aparté la almohada y me esforcé por sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

—Mira —dije, hablando con toda la educación de la que fui capaz—. Gracias a los dos por la visita, pero de verdad que ahora tengo que descansar.

Con eso tenía que bastar. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

Los oí a los dos hablando entre susurros en el rincón. La verdad es que incluso resultaba reconfortante, como si alguien hubiese encendido el televisor con el volumen bajo para ver un culebrón.

—… solo somníferos, pero faltaba uno nada más…

—¿… mirado el alcohol?

La puerta de mi nevera se abrió y se cerró. Entonces oí a alguien revolviendo en mis armarios. A lo mejor estaban preparando algo de comer. Debería estar hambrienta, pero no era así, lo cual era una gozada, porque significaba que nunca tendría que volver a levantarme.

—… de nervios. Mi tía tuvo uno… mismos síntomas…

—¿… hospital?

—¿… llamamos a alguien?

Me escurrí más aún bajo el edredón, acurrucando mi cuerpo para quedar todo lo pequeñita y arrebujada posible, como una ardillita cobijada en su nido. Casi había vuelto a quedarme dormida cuando una frase atravesó la espesa niebla de mi mente, clara y aterradora como una sirena antiaérea.

—He encontrado su agenda —dijo Yaten—. Voy a llamar a sus padres y a su hermana.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, aparté el edredón y grité a pleno pulmón:

—¡Noooooo!

Dos horas más tarde estaba sentada en el sofá, envuelta en un cálido albornoz y con un cuenco medio vacío de sopa de pollo con fideos en el regazo. Yaten había encontrado una lata en la despensa —era casi lo único que había en mi despensa— y me la había calentado. Después se había sentado a supervisar cada una de mis cucharadas. Aunque solo con olerla sentía náuseas, conseguí tragar una cantidad suficiente para dejarlo satisfecho. También me había obligado a ducharme y había abierto las persianas. Mientras dormía había nevado; la nieve no había cuajado en la calle, pero las copas de los árboles todavía llevaban sombreritos de encaje blanco. La fría e intensa claridad me dijo que era mediodía. Había tardado un buen rato en descubrir de qué día. Martes.

—Estoy bien —dije por enésima vez—. Solo estaba cansada.

Y seguía exhausta, pero sabía que no podía volver a la cama. Tenía que empezar a enfrentarme a mi vida, o a lo que quedaba de ella. La lucecita del contestador automático parpadeaba a causa de dieciséis mensajes nuevos. La mayoría de ellos eran de Yaten, pero seguramente mis padres también habrían llamado. Puede que se estuvieran preocupando; yo era la hija responsable, la que siempre les devolvía la llamada el mismo día.

—Creía que habías hecho alguna estupidez —dijo Yaten—. Te habría matado si lo hubieras hecho.

—Tú siempre a destiempo —dije.

Yaten se me quedó mirando un segundo, después sonrió. Siempre me había encantado su sonrisa, que era un pelín demasiado grande para su cara. De repente me invadió una tristeza que se instaló en mis huesos. Solo tenía veintinueve años, pero me sentía mucho mayor. Tenía la piel tan tirante y seca como una cascarilla, me dolían los ojos como si hubiese estado leyendo demasiado tiempo con muy poca luz. Me sentía agotada, como si hubiera consumido la vida y ya se me estuviera terminando. En cierta forma, así era; al menos la vida que conocía estaba terminando.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Yaten.

Dejé el cuenco de sopa en la mesita de café y me recliné, suspirando.

—No puedo quedarme aquí —dije—. No puedo permitírmelo.

—¿No tienes nada ahorrado? —dijo Yaten.

—Los pisos van a pasar a ser de propiedad. Iba a comprarlo, pero…

Mi voz se desvaneció mientras paseaba la mirada por el apartamento. Me gustaba absolutamente todo de él. El sillón y el sofá descomunales eran de una felpilla blanco invernal, y la mesita de café estaba hecha con la nudosa puerta de madera de un viejo granero del norte del estado de Nueva York. Mi dormitorio no tenía nada más que una cama de matrimonio con sus sábanas y su edredón blanco nieve, una sencilla mesita de noche de madera y una frondosa planta de hojas verdes en un rincón. Era tan sobria y apacible como la celda de un monje. En el armario tenía la ropa ordenada desde los tonos más oscuros hasta los más claros, y todas las perchas de madera miraban en la misma dirección. Todo irradiaba pulcritud. Todo era limpio, organizado y perfecto.

Respiré hondo y volví a empezar.

—Tengo que encontrar otro trabajo —dije—, pero no en Nueva York.

Había llegado a esa conclusión mientras me estaba duchando y había vuelto la cabeza hacia el chorro de agua para que Yaten no me oyera llorar. Pensaba que los sollozos se desprenderían de mi pecho con un espantoso sonido desgarrador, pero por mi mejilla había descendido una única lágrima, que se había diluido con el agua y se había arremolinado en el desagüe. Estaba demasiado entumecida para llorar.

—Pero has dicho que Jedaite te iba a dar referencias —protestó Yaten—. No tienes por qué marcharte. Puedes encontrar trabajo en cualquier sitio.

—Ya lo sé —repuse—. Por eso me vuelvo a casa.

—¿A Maryland? —preguntó Yaten con incredulidad.

—Mira, sé que Neherenia ya le habrá contado a todo el mundo lo que pasó entre Diamante y yo. —Me había ocultado durante tres días; ya era hora de dar un paso al frente como una chica mayor y recibir los golpes—. ¿No lo ha hecho?

Los ojos de Yaten rehuyeron los míos.

—A Neherenia que le den —dijo—. Todo el mundo sabe que es una zorra.

—Y todo el mundo sabe que me han despedido. Lo cual significa que también lo sabrán en las demás agencias de la ciudad. Ya sabes lo rápido que corren los chismes. La gente no se limitará a llamar a Jedaite para pedir referencias; corroborará la historia con todos sus contactos dentro de la agencia. La gente hablará. Descubrirá lo que he hecho.

Yaten suspiró.

—¿Y qué? Has cometido un error. Un error en siete puñeteros años.

—Un error —repetí. Proferí una risita estrangulada que sonó más bien como una tos—. He destrozado mi carrera y no hay forma de arreglarlo. No puedo arreglar esto, Yaten. Así que tengo que empezar de nuevo. En D.C. hay varias buenas agencias. Puedo vivir en casa de mis padres una temporada y trasladarme cada día al centro a trabajar, hasta que consiga solucionarlo todo.

Yaten sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Me parece que deberías quedarte y pelear. Esto estará olvidado dentro de un mes. Tómate unas vacaciones, luego vuelve y busca trabajo. No tienes por qué irte.

Bajé la mirada hasta mi regazo y lo pensé. ¿Tendría razón Yaten? Me imaginé yendo a trabajar a una agencia nueva, instalándome en un despacho diferente, saludando a mis compañeros de trabajo y viendo cómo reprimían sonrisitas y se susurraban comentarios. Ni hablar. No lo soportaría.

De súbito me vi transportada a cuando iba a noveno, el primer mes de instituto. Tenía que ir a entregar al director una nota de mi profesor de química avanzada y estaba atajando por un pasillo donde tenían las taquillas todos los alumnos de último curso. Todavía recuerdo el estrépito metálico de esas taquillas al cerrarse, el arañado linóleo de un marrón anaranjado bajo mis pies, el olor rancio a calcetines sucios que impregnaba el aire. Avanzaba por el pasillo con mis nuevos Levi's con raya en las perneras, una camiseta de flores rosas y el sujetador deportivo que no necesitaría hasta dentro de otros seis meses, la mar de orgullosa de que mi profesor me hubiera escogido a mí de entre todos los alumnos de la clase.

—Eh, ¿y esta quién es?

Un chico se apartó de su pandilla de amigos y me cerró el paso. Llevaba camiseta blanca y tejanos, y con una expresión perversa en su rostro.

Me lo quedé mirando, suplicándole con los ojos que me dejara pasar.

—No sabe hablar —dijo uno de sus amigos.

—Muda, ¿no es así como los llaman? —dijo el primer chico, inclinándose hacia mí y haciendo chasquear los dedos frente a mi cara—. Eh, mudita.

—Sí que sé hablar —dije—. Déjame pasar, por favor.

—Déjame pasar, por favor —se burló él—. Verás, mudita, eso no puedo hacerlo. Este es el pasillo de los mayores, y tú no eres mayor. Tienes prohibido el paso.

—¡Arresto ciudadano! —exclamó uno de sus amigos.

—Si pones las manos en la espalda nadie te hará daño, mudita —dijo el primero.

—Usa mi cinturón como esposas —propuso otro, sacándoselo de las presillas de los vaqueros mientras sus amigos se reían y se acercaban para rodearnos.

El corazón empezó a latirme a mil mientras mis ojos buscaban con desesperación una salida. Me sentía como un animal acorralado. Aunque se estaban riendo, aquellos chicos no bromeaban; en los ojos entornados del cabecilla acechaba auténtica crueldad. Ya había una docena de chicos a nuestro alrededor, mirándonos sin decir nada. ¿Dónde estaban todos los profesores? ¿Por qué no me ayudaba nadie?

Empezó a temblarme el labio inferior. «Dios mío, no dejes que me eche a llorar», recé en silencio. De alguna forma sabía que con eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Y mucho.

—Las manos a la espalda, por favor —dijo aquel joven—. Es mi último aviso.

—Aquí tengo una celda de detención —dijo su amigo mientras abría una taquilla.

Siempre he sido un poco claustrofóbica. Miré aquel agujero oscuro, igualito que un ataúd, y me imaginé encerrada dentro, gritando, chillando y llorando. Estaba a punto de sonar el timbre de la clase siguiente y los profesores cerrarían las puertas de las aulas. Nadie me oiría. Estaría atrapada. No podría ver nada, respirar ni moverme.

—Por favor, no —dije. La desesperación me hizo hablar en voz baja.

El joven de cabellos marrones me miró.

—Parece arrepentida —dijo a sus amigos—. ¿Prometes que no volverás a hacerlo?

Asentí con rotundidad. Moqueaba por la nariz y me limpié con el dorso de la mano.

El chico me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me vale. ¡A la celda de detención!

Sus amigos se echaron a reír y se acercaron para agarrarme. De repente empecé a resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, agitando los brazos y dando patadas con las piernas, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo y no tuvo más que inmovilizarme los brazos a la espalda y empujarme hasta la taquilla.

Entonces una voz atravesó el grupo de abusones.

—¿Qué narices estás haciendo, Malachite?

Malachite dio media vuelta, volviéndome a mí con él, y vi a Serena. Llevaba su uniforme de animadora y se había echado la chaqueta de algún deportista sobre los hombros. Todos se apartaron para hacerle sitio y contemplarla, igual que hacían siempre. Incluso a los catorce años, Serena tenía ya ese poder.

—Eh, nena —dijo Malachite. Después anunció—: Bueno, pues esta es la única de primero a la que se le permite estar aquí.

—Amén —dijo otro chico con reverencia.

—Suéltala —ordenó Serena, y de pronto me liberaron. Caí al suelo y me arrastré como un cangrejo para alejarme de Malachite.

Percibí un cambio en la energía de la muchedumbre. De pronto todos los chicos prestaban atención a Serena. Su líder alfa había sido reemplazado.

—Solo nos divertíamos un poco —dijo Malachite, cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los puños bajo sus bíceps para hacer que parecieran más grandes—. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Sin embargo, su voz ya no bravuconeaba. Deseaba la aprobación de Serena. Quería gustarle.

—Es mi hermana gemela —dijo Serena—. Vamos, Mina.

Me levanté y corrí hacia ella, y mientras nos alejábamos, oí unos susurros:

—¿Gemela?

—Y una mierda.

—¿Están seguros de que es la hermana y no el perro de la familia? —dijo uno de ellos, y por el pasillo resonaron unas palmadas y unas carcajadas.

Serena, a mi lado, se puso tensa y dejó de andar. Vi cómo luchaba contra su instinto de decir a esos chicos que se fueran a la mierda. De defenderme.

Yo me quedé a su lado, temblando todavía de miedo y de rabia, con un nudo en el estómago, deseando que lo hiciera. Quería que probaran un poco de mi dolor, que supieran lo que era verse humillado delante de un montón de gente. Serena era muy buena dando respuestas rápidas, le habría resultado facilísimo atacar y hacerles desear no haberse metido nunca conmigo. Entonces sería de Malachite de quien se reirían todos.

Pero Serena siguió andando. Siguió andando.

Fue un momento horrible; supe que mi hermana había hecho sus cálculos y había decidido que no merecía la pena poner en peligro su popularidad por salir en mi defensa. El precio era demasiado elevado. Estaba dispuesta a defenderme hasta cierto punto, pero no iría más allá.

La odié por no defenderme, pero no tanto como me despreciaba a mí misma por necesitar que lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó cuando ya no podían oírnos.

—Sí —dije, enfadada, estrechándome con fuerza con mis propios brazos.

—Esos tíos pueden ser unos gilipollas —dijo—. Sobre todo Malachite.

¿Cómo es que sabía sus nombres? ¿Cómo es que todos la conocían? Yo aún me perdía por los interminables pasillos del instituto, mientras que Serena ya tenía a la mitad de los alumnos de último curso pendientes hasta del más leve gesto de su meñique. La mitad masculina. El instituto iba a ser igual que el colegio, y que el parvulario, y que los veranos en la piscina, y que todos los campamentos y las visitas al dentista y las fiestas de cumpleaños a las que habíamos asistido jamás: Serena era la estrella y yo ni siquiera estaba en su órbita. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para pensar que sería diferente? ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que en un instituto tan grande encontraría mi propio hueco, mis propios amigos, mi propio lugar para brillar?

Era culpa de Serena; todo era culpa de Serena. Solo parecía fea en comparación con ella. Yo en el fondo sabía que no era lo que nadie consideraría guapa, pero tampoco es que fuera un adefesio. Simplemente era… normal y corriente. Puede que me viniera bien perder cuatro o cinco kilitos, pero, aun así, estaba más cerca de ser guapa que fea. Sin embargo, al lado de Serena no era más que una gran decepción. Una sorpresa terrible. Un chiste genético.

—Estoy bien —dije mientras volvía a limpiarme la nariz—. Déjame en paz.

—¿Que te deje en paz? —preguntó Serena —. Acabo de salvarte la vida.

—Gracias por tu gran ayuda —dije con sarcasmo, y me marché corriendo, dejándola allí plantada, mirándome.

Habían pasado quince años desde aquello y todavía recordaba los labios de Malachite, que se habían curvado en una sonrisa de desdén justo antes de inmovilizarme; los ojos de un chico gordito que nos había mirado con una mezcla de repugnancia y excitación; y el sonido de la risa de todos ellos cuando alguien me llamó «el perro de la familia».

No había vuelto a pasar por aquel pasillo en todo el curso.

En cierta forma, el mundo de la publicidad de Nueva York era igual que el instituto. Desde luego, los cotilleos viajaban vía BlackBerry o acompañados de unos martinis en el Velvet o el Sugar en lugar de en papelitos doblados, pero los pajaritos volaban de aquí para allá con gran entusiasmo. Si me quedaba, todos los del negocio sabrían de la espectacular metedura de pata que había tenido. Sería como una nota indeleble a pie de página en mi currículo: Mina Aino, la mujer que mantiene reuniones íntimas con sus empleados varones a horas intempestivas. Ropa opcional. Jamás lo superaría, nunca dejaría de ver el brillo en la mirada de mis compañeros al reconocer mi nombre cuando lo oyeran por primera vez.

¿Me vigilarían mis futuros jefes cada vez que me rodeara de subordinados varones? ¿Volverían a avivarse los rumores con cada simple roce y cada comentario elogioso?

Me había pasado la vida entera convirtiéndome en alguien admirado y respetado. No soportaba perder eso, de modo que no podía quedarme en Nueva York.

Yaten seguía sentado a mi lado en el sofá, observándome.

—No creo que pueda volver a empezar de cero en Nueva York —dije al fin—. Tengo que irme a algún otro sitio. Tengo que volver a casa.

Y, dichas esas palabras, en lo más hondo de mi ser sentí el debilísimo parpadear de mi antigua confianza.

A casa, donde todos seguían pensando que era una mujer de éxito. A casa, donde mis padres dependían de mí para negociar un precio mejor cuando se compraban un coche nuevo o para escoger las mejores acciones para su plan de jubilación; donde los vecinos siempre preguntaban por mis últimos viajes de negocios y mis ascensos. A casa, donde Darien solía quererme y a lo mejor volvía a hacerlo.

No pensaba quedarme hecha un ovillo en la cama para siempre. Nunca había sido una fracasada y no pensaba empezar a esas alturas, puñetas.

Ya se me ocurriría alguna forma de explicar mi regreso, y volvería a encarrilar mi vida. A lo mejor no sería vicepresidenta en mucho tiempo, pero sí que encontraría un buen trabajo. Ascender otra vez desde abajo. Algún día conseguiría todo lo que soñaba, todo lo que siempre había deseado. No importaba cuánto me costase.

Continuara…

_**Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho por el retraso acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta adaptación gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros mensajes.**_

_**Si desean comunicarse conmigo pueden agregarme a mi facebook es:Naiara moon.**_

_**Agradecer los reviews a Usako-chiba-t: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga la verdad a Mina le paso de todo en un solo día, besos y abrazos.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación del libro un mundo entre tú y yo de Sarah Pekkanen **_

**_Capítulo 7_**

Al final, todo lo que hizo falta para borrar cualquier rastro de mi vida en Nueva York fue un camión de mudanzas, un viaje a un guardamuebles de categoría, otro a la beneficencia y medio día al teléfono cancelando suscripciones, negociando la finalización de mi contrato de alquiler y empaquetando mis cuadros y mi televisor de plasma.

Y de repente me encontré en medio de mi apartamento vacío, con motas de polvo flotando en los rayos de luz y dos maletas a mis pies. Justo igual que había empezado mi vida allí hacía siete años.

—No puedo creer que no tengas más cosas —dijo Yaten mientras levantaba una de mis maletas.

Esa noche, mi última noche en la ciudad, iba a pasarla en el sofá de su apartamento antes de coger el tren de las nueve hacia Maryland a la mañana siguiente. No había preguntado qué le parecía a Hotaru.

—¿No se supone que las chicas tenéis más cosas? —preguntó Yaten.

—Yo tengo cosas —protesté—. He donado un camión entero a la beneficencia.

—Un cuarto de camión —me corrigió él—. ¿Dónde están todos tus coleteros? ¿Dónde está toda tu ropa? ¿Dónde están todas esas pilas de revistas que te explican cómo volver loco a tu hombre con un cubito de hielo y film transparente?

—Para empezar, dejé de leer Penthouse a los diez años —respondí—. Y ¿coleteros? ¿Sabes lo inquietante que resulta solo que conozcas esa palabra?

—Estamos hablando de tus rarezas, no de las mías —dijo Yaten.

Por Dios, me sentaba de maravilla volver a bromear con él, hacer como si todo fuese normal, aunque justo por debajo de la superficie me sintiera como de quebradizo cristal: a punto de hacerme añicos con el golpecito más débil.

—Bueno, ¿qué plan tenemos para esta noche? —pregunté—. ¿Comida mexicana y una película?

—Pero ¿qué dices? —exclamó Yaten—. Es tu última noche en Nueva York. Vamos a salir.

Cargó mi otra maleta, yo cerré la puerta y nos fuimos hacia el ascensor. No miré atrás ni una sola vez. Tenía que mantener la vista al frente. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo, me acerqué al portero de sonrisa perpetua y le entregué las llaves. «No le des más vueltas», me ordené. «Hazlo y ya está. Deja las llaves en su mano extendida. Ahora suéltalas. Así, a pasitos de bebé.»

—Aquí tiene, Kelvin—dije.

Metí la mano en el bolso para buscar el sobre en el que había puesto su anticipado aguinaldo de Navidad. Héctor tenía cuarenta y muchos años, era una de esas personas constantes e incondicionales sin las cuales Nueva York no podría funcionar. Cada día se presentaba con una impecable camisa blanca y el mismo traje azul para montar guardia junto a la puerta y poder acercarse de un salto a abrirla cada vez que llegaba alguien. Estuve a punto de decirle algo más —de agradecerle todas las veces que me había guardado paquetes en su mostrador, o que me había llamado a un taxi cuando llovía—, pero una pareja joven a quienes reconocí vagamente como los inquilinos del piso de debajo del mío salieron corriendo del ascensor y se acercaron hasta nosotros.

De repente los tres se estaban lanzando palabras como «quimio», «hija» y «oraciones», y Kelvin se enjugó una lagrimilla del ojo sin ninguna vergüenza mientras decía:

—Remite. Sí, el médico ha dicho que está remitiendo.

Y entonces se pusieron a abrazarlo, primero la mujer y luego el marido, que al principio le había tendido la mano pero que en el último segundo cambió de opinión y tiró de Kelvin para darle un gran abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. El portero sonreía, inclinaba la cabeza y decía «gracias, que Dios los bendiga» una y otra vez.

—¿Tiene una niña con cáncer? —me susurró Yaten.

—Supongo —dije, despacio.

Bajé la mirada hasta mi sobrio sobre blanco tamaño oficina mientras Kelvin daba las gracias a aquella pareja por la lasaña que le habían preparado mientras su hija estaba en el hospital. Dentro de mi sobre había cien dólares. No había escrito ninguna tarjeta. No le había preparado ninguna lasaña. Ni siquiera sabía que su hija estuviera enferma. Lo único que había hecho era sonreírle al pasar corriendo junto a él de camino al trabajo y darle las gracias distraídamente por abrirme la puerta cuando volvía a entrar a cámara rápida por la noche, cargada con mi maletín y comida china para llevar, y la cabeza llena de eslóganes, diálogos y storyboards. Para mí, Kelvin había formado parte del decorado, igual que el árbol de plástico que ocupaba un rincón del vestíbulo. Entonces me pregunté: ¿cuántos años tenía su hija?, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿reaparecería el cáncer?, ¿cómo es que había venido a trabajar todos los días, me había sonreído y me había abierto la puerta como si fuera lo mejor que llegaría a hacer en todo el día, cuando todo su mundo se tambaleaba y se desmoronaba a su alrededor?

—¿Lista? —dijo Yaten.

—Claro —respondí.

Sin embargo, antes de salir abrí el monedero, saqué todos los billetes de veinte que llevaba encima y los metí en el sobre. Lo dejé en el mostrador de Kelvin y me alejé mientras él seguía hablando con la joven pareja.

—Lo siento —susurré cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí, y en voz tan baja que nadie pudo oírme.

—¿Qué plan tenemos? —le pregunté a Yaten en cuanto estuvimos instalados en un taxi amarillo.

—Primero dejaremos la exageración de cosas que tienes en mi apartamento —dijo—. Espero que consigamos hacer sitio para todos esos coleteros. Después…

—Tengo una petición —le interrumpí—. Quiero ver al Vaquero Desnudo.

Yaten me miró de reojo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Asentí con entusiasmo.

—Y también quiero comprar un bolso de Prada de imitación en Canal Street —espeté. Las palabras me salían cada vez más deprisa—. Quiero coger un carruaje de caballos para cruzar Central Park. Quiero ver a un famoso, uno de verdad, no esos famosos de segunda con los que siempre acabamos trabajando. Quiero ir al Soho a ver escaparates. Quiero comer sushi en Ruby Foo's y también ir a tomar algo a Tavern on the Green.

—Madre de Dios —exclamó Yaten, fingiendo horror—. Eres una… ¡una turista!

—Nunca he hecho ninguna de esas cosas —dije, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza.

Era cierto: había vivido en Nueva York durante más de media década, pero era como si hubiera estado todo el tiempo detrás de un muro de cristal, viendo cómo los demás se besaban en las esquinas de las calles, bailaban con la música de los percusionistas y sus cubos, y salían con bulliciosos grupos de amigos para ir a un bar. Había vivido en Nueva York, pero no había vivido Nueva York.

Y, para que quede constancia, Yaten no se rió ni amenazó con echarme del taxi en marcha. Simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y dijo al taxista que pisara el acelerador, porque ese día teníamos muchísimo que hacer.

Diez horas después, todos y cada uno de mis deseos me habían sido concedidos, como si un hada madrina hubiese agitado su varita mágica por encima de mi cabeza. Típico de mí, conseguir esa hada madrina en el momento en que menos la necesitaba. Me habría ido mucho mejor tenerla conmigo aquella noche en la sala de reuniones; en lugar de eso, se había presentado con varias semanas de retraso, alisándose las arrugas del vestido de noche, enderezándose la tiara y mascullando algo sobre el tráfico, un despertador estropeado y el perro que se le había comido la agenda. Aun así, al menos la había disfrutado por un día.

—En la vida dirías que es de imitación, ¿a que no? —dije por décima vez, admirando mi bolso de Prada mientras nos instalábamos en un reservado de esquina de Ruby Foo's.

—Juro por la vida de mi madre que si lo pones al lado de un bolso de Prada auténtico, no notaría la diferencia —dijo Yaten con solemnidad, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Bah, calla —dije—. Es porque estás celoso.

—Sin duda es eso —convino él.

—¿Se ven torcidas las costuras? —pregunté, observando mi bolso más de cerca.

—Te lo han vendido por veinte dólares —dijo Yaten—. Tienes suerte de que lleve costuras en lugar de pegamento extrafuerte.

—He estado bien regateando, ¿verdad? —pregunté con petulancia.

—Brillante —dijo Yaten—. Lo has desarmado.

—Quería veinticinco —le recordé.

—Lo has dejado roto —dijo Yaten—. Ahora es un hombre roto y amargado. Bueno, ¿podemos pedir algo para comer?

—Yo quiero un maki sushi de California —dije—. Otro de atún. Oooh, y crepés de cebolleta y raviolis de gamba.

—Perfecto —dijo Yaten mientras la camarera tomaba nota de lo que pedíamos—. Yo comeré lo mismo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me miró con atención.

—Bueno, sé que esto debe de resultarte duro… —empezó a decir mientras sus ojos marrón osito de peluche se ponían tiernos y comprensivos.

— Reika Tashimura es más guapa aún en persona —lo interrumpí—. ¡Y tengo su brillo de labios!

—Quieres decir que le has robado el brillo de labios —dijo Yaten.

—El que se lo encuentra se lo queda —dije, y me bebí de un trago la delicada tacita de sake. Estaba caliente y resultaba ligeramente medicinal, justo lo que necesitaba—. La verdad es que ha sido una idea genial, esperar delante de los estudios de Letterman justo antes del rodaje —dije, levantando mi tacita hacia Yaten—. ¡Y con premio extra cuando se le ha caído el bolso! La mujer que estaba a mi lado solo ha conseguido un penique gastado.

—Tú te has llevado la mejor parte —dijo Yaten—. Me parece que ese penique estaba ahí desde el principio. De todas formas, estaba diciendo que debe de ser muy duro para ti…

—¿Crees que el Vaquero Desnudo se rellena los calzoncillos con un calcetín? —volví a interrumpir—. Me refiero a que ese tipo no tiene nada que sea auténtico. Ahí lo tienes, en Times Square, con sus botas y sus calzoncillos y su bronceado de spray, rasgueando esa guitarra y posando para las fotos. Por Dios, y a las chicas les encanta. Pensaba que esa rubia iba a darme un puñetazo cuando el tipo me ha abrazado para la foto.

—Seguro que es un calcetín —coincidió Yaten conmigo, con algo más de convicción de la necesaria. No se lo tuve en cuenta; el Vaquero Desnudo podía hacer que cualquier hombre se sintiera inferior.

—Me encanta este brillo de labios —dije, sacándolo del bolso—. ¿No te parece un color perfecto? Me gusta casi tanto como mi bolso.

—Vale —dijo Yaten, inclinándose hacia mí—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté.

—Estás de un buen humor implacable.

—He pasado un día muy agradable —protesté.

Yaten me lanzó una de sus miradas de «¿quién ha untado al perro con margarina?».

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien —dijo despacio—. Yo también.

—Bueno, pues no lo estropeemos poniéndonos serios ahora —supliqué. Volví a abrir la carta—. ¡Mira, tienen helado de tutti frutti!

—Mina —dijo Yaten, y suspiró—. Oye, tengo que decirlo. A veces me preocupa que no asimiles bien las cosas. Estás siempre tan ocupada, exaltada y frenética que nunca te detienes a pensar con tranquilidad en lo que de verdad quieres ni en cómo te sientes. Quiero decir que debes de estar disgustada, pero no haces más que parlotear sobre tu bolso y tu brillo de labios, como si fueran lo más importante del mundo. No te estás enfrentando a tus emociones.

—Detesto cuando abres la consulta —dije, y le di un suave puñetazo en el brazo—. Eres igual que Lucy, la de Charlie Brown.

—Ya lo pillo —dijo Yaten con rigidez—. No quieres hablar de ello. De acuerdo, pero dime una cosa, ¿qué vas a hacer en D.C.?

—Buscar trabajo —respondí. ¿No era evidente?—. Empezaré a trabajar otra vez.

—Y dentro de otros seis meses, será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada —dijo Yaten.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —dije—. Ni en sueños habré llegado otra vez tan alto en solo seis meses. Tardaré unos tres años.

—Y ¿es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó Yaten. Se inclinó más hacia mí y puso su mano en la mesa, entre nosotros. Sus manos eran iguales que todo él: agradables, cálidas y firmes—. ¿Eso es lo único que quieres?

Su voz era suave y afable. No sé por qué, eso me asustó más que si me hubiera gritado.

—Es exactamente lo que quiero —contesté.

—Vale —dijo él, aunque su tono decía todo lo contrario.

—Vale —repetí yo, sintiéndome algo molesta, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bajó la mirada hasta su servilleta. Yo me puse a juguetear con el brillo de labios entre mis dedos, como si fuera el bastón de majorette más pequeño del mundo. Era justo lo que me faltaba, que Yaten se pusiera serio y de mal humor. ¿Qué quería, que volviera a hacerme un ovillo y me pusiera a sollozar por el desastre en que se había convertido mi vida? Eso ya lo había hecho, y todavía me aterrorizaba pensar en lo borrosos y distantes que parecían aquellos tres días. No podía volver a aquel lugar, nunca más.

¿Es que no comprendía Yaten que la única forma que conocía para sobrevivir a todo aquello era dejándolo atrás y empezando de nuevo enseguida? Pensaba pasar página, y tendría que hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz para conseguir todo lo que quería conseguir. No tenía tiempo para remordimientos, psicoanálisis, bikram yoga o lo que fuera que él creía que necesitaba. ¿Es que no me conocía Yaten lo suficiente para saber que la única forma de superar aquello era seguir avanzando y trabajando sin pensar en nada más? Levanté la vista para mirarlo fijamente y descubrí que tenía la mirada clavada en mí. No pude evitarlo; sonreí. Nunca he conseguido enfadarme con él.

—Tienes brillo de labios de Reika Tashimura en un diente —me dijo. Entonces también él sonrió.

—¿Compartimos un tutti frutti de postre? —pregunté. Fue lo más parecido a una disculpa que se me ocurrió. ¿Disculpa por qué?, no estaba muy segura.

—Claro —dijo Yaten, y descruzó los brazos.

—Me parece que vamos a necesitar otra botella de sake. Por favor —le dijo a la camarera cuando vino a traernos nuestras bandejas de comida.

Lo miré y me encontré con sus ojos verdes como el oliva.

—Gracias —dije sin voz.

Yaten estaba en el andén con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando cómo mi tren salía con gran estruendo de Penn Station. La gente se apresuraba a su alrededor y casi lo engullía en su loco torbellino matutino, pero él seguía allí firme, con sus vaqueros y su chaqueta roja de forro polar. Yo le había dicho que cogería un taxi sola para ir a la estación, pero él había insistido en ir a despedirme.

Mientras subía al tren, Yaten me había dejado una nota en la mano. En ese momento la leí.

«Ayuda psiquiátrica, cinco centavos», había escrito junto a un dibujo de él mismo en la caseta de Lucy, la de Charlie Brown. Se había dibujado con boina y fumando un puro delgado.

«Llama cuando quieras», había escrito también. «Te echaré de menos, chica.»

«No voy a llorar», me dije con vehemencia. Volví a mirar a Yaten una última vez. Se le veía más pequeño ahora que nos separaba la distancia. Deseé verlo sonreír. Tenía una cara muy triste, sin esa gran sonrisa suya.

Me prometí que al cabo de un año regresaría para hacerle una visita. O a lo mejor lo invitaría para que viniera él a verme. Por entonces ya volvería a ser yo misma. Le enseñaría mi nuevo despacho y mi apartamento (porque estaba claro que no seguiría viviendo con mis padres) y él vería lo rápido que había vuelto a recomponer mi vida.

Un año, me prometí. Doce meses. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días. Llenaría cada segundo con trabajo y estaría demasiado ocupada para echar de menos aYaten y mi vieja vida.

Esperar un año no era mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

_Continuara…_

**_Hola mis queridos lectores acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta adaptación gracias por vuestro apoyo. _**


	9. Notas de autora

Hola mis queridos lectores siento mucho por tardarme tanto en publicar esta adaptación, quiero decirles que mañana me voy de vacaciones y no se si podré adaptarla lo intentaré. un beso se les quiere.


End file.
